Mamori's boyfriend
by RiikuAyaKaitani
Summary: Chapter final update! Agak GaJe sih  tapi tetap R&R please
1. Chapter 1: Love sick

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan aku ^^

Pairing : Hiruma Mamori.

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hitoni wa suki tte sutaerunda._

|Wah… You-chan lagi patah hati ya???? Kok Ring tone-nya sedih sih?| goda Mamori.  
|Diam kau Manager sialan.| Ucap Hiruma yang mukanya merah diikkiiittt. Sambil membuka hapenya Hiruma ngomel terus.  
|Fu fu fu fu.| Mamori tertawa setan.  
_Nobody knows who I really am  
I've never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along  
Who's gone comfort me and keep me strong_

|kekekekeke kayaknya yang patah hati itu kamu deh.|Balas Hiiruma.  
|Biarinnn. Aku sih masih mending wajar CEWEK patah hati. Kalo SETAN???| Kata Mamori sambil menyapu ruang klub.  
|Hoooo Cari mati ya kamu???|Ucap Hiruma  
|Siapa yang sudi mati ditanganmu hah??|Balas Mamori  
|Oi udah dong. Bosen ngeliat kalian bertengkar terus.|Kata Musashi Tiba-tiba.  
|Diam kau kakek sialan|Kata Hiruma  
|Mana mungkin aku bakal baikan sama Setan ini!|Tambah Mamori.  
|Yaaa. Nggak bisa ya kalian akur sehari ajjaaaa.| Kata Suzuna enteeenngg banget. Saking entengnya dia nggak sadar kalo dia bener-bener INNOCENT mengucapkan "Hiruma dan Mamori bisa akur" di mata Anggota Deimon lainnya.  
|Mamo-nee…. Sms dari siapa tuh?... kok ada sayang-sayangannya???| Goda Suzuna yang mengintip Hp Mamo.  
|nggak dari siapa-siapa kkok!!| Jawab Mamo Gagap.  
|Oh jangan-jangan kak Ichimaru yaa??? Yang kemarin nembak kakak??| Kata Suzuna jail.  
|Ooooo Manager sialan udah punya pacar ya? Kekekekeke bahkan anggota komite disiplin sekalipun bisa puya pacar ya??? Bahan ancaman baru!| Kata Hiruma.  
|HIRUMAAAA.| Jerit Mamori sambil keluar klub.  
|Heh mau kemana kau manager sialan??| Tanya Hiruma.  
|Mau ke supermarket sebentar. Nitip apa?| Jawab Mamori.  
|Nggak perlu. Yadi udah.|Jawab hiruma ketus.  
|Uhh ya udah.| Kata mamo cemberut.

Mamori pergi ke supermarket melewati taman tempat ia bertemu cinta pertamanya.

-Flashback Mamori-

Mamori yang sedih karena dimarahi guru keseniannya duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang di pinggir taman. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan telinga runcing dan sedang makan permen karet. Aroma mint tercium oleh mamori. Ia mendongak keatas melihat siapa yang tengah menghampirinya.

|nih.| kata anak laki-laki itu sambil memberikan sebungkus permennya.  
|Eh?| Tanya Mamori kaget.  
|Jangan nggak bisa diem aja ngeliat anak perempuan sepertimu nangis kayak gitu!| Jawab anak laki-laki itu.  
|Makasih. _Ano_| sebelum mamori menanyakan nama anak itu, ia sudah menghliang.

-end of flashback-

Pandangan mamori tertumpuk pada sebuah pemandangan.

|I, chimaru?| panggil mamori pada seorang laki-laki yang tengah berciuman dengna seorang gadis rambut pirang.  
|Mamo?!| Balas laki-laki itu kaget.  
|Si , siapa dia?| Tanya mamo shock.  
|Di, dia in-| belum sempat menjawab, Si gadis pirang itu berdiri di depan Mamori  
|Dia cowokku. Oh jadi kamu ya Anezaki Mamori? Orang yang Ichi-chan cintai? Fu fu fu kau salah. Yang paling Ichi cintai itu aku! Ngaca dong. Hi hi hi hi| Kata perempuan itu.  
|A, apa? Apa itu benar?| Tanya Mamori shock.  
|Mamo aku akan menjelaskannya un-| belum sempat bicara, lagi-lagi kata-kata laki-laki itu….  
PLLAAAKKKK!!  
Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi laki-laki itu bersamaan dengan jatuhnya butiran air dari pipi Mamori dan Sang awan. Seolah ikut bersedih, awan menjatuhkan air matanya…  
|Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengenalmu| Ucap Mamori ketus sambil berlalu

Mamori POV

Aku nggak bisa bertahan kalau begini terus. Seandainya aku tidak menerima pernyataan cintanya. Andai aku lebih jujur pada orang yang menghiburku dengan permen itu. Andaikan aku jujur dan bilang bahwa aku mencintainya…. Aku pasti akan bahagia…

Normal POV

Mamori yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke supermarket duduk di pipnggir sungai Kuromisa. Hujan semakin deras dan Mamori tetap berhujan ria *Di gampar Mamori* dengan wajah yang kesakitan seolah ia tertusuk pedang.

_Kusuka dirinya mungkin aku sayang  
Namun apakah mungkin kau menjadi milikku_

Lagi itu tiba-tiba saja berdendang dalam kepala Mamori. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke kakinya(Maksudnya dia nekuk kakinnya trus melingkarkan tangan ke kakinya gitu).

_Nobody knows who I really am  
I'venever felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along  
Who's gone comfort me and keep me strong?_

Mamori menyanyi lirih.

_I will follow you and keep you strong_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Mamori. Ia menoleh ke belakang.  
|Hi, hiruma?!|  
|Ke ke ke ke. Katanya ke Supermarket, Mamori| Ucapan Hiruma membuat Mamori kaget.

_Dia memanggilku Mamori?!_

|_ano,_ tadi hujan lalu nggak bawa payung. Nggak jadi deh.| Dusta Mamori sambil tersenyum kecut.  
|Jangan senyum kalo sakit.| Kata Hiruma sambil memeluk Mamori.  
|Hi, Hiruma-kun?| Panggil Mamori panic.  
|Isi batrei selesai. Ayo kembali ke ruang klub. Kau bisa sakit. Kalau kau sakit, aku yang repot| Kata Hiruma melepas pelukannya dan pergi.  
|Ba, baik!|

Mamori POV

Apa maksud Hiruma yang mengatakan kalimat itu tadi? Apa yang? Aaahhh aku nggak mau mikir lagi dehhh!!!

Hiruma POV

Cih. Aku nggak bisa diem aja ngeliat si manager sialan patah hati kayak gitu. Apa yang ahrus kulakukan? Kalau bertindak mecolok mata bisa-bisa ketauan kalo aku… ukkhhh nggak mau mikir lagi aah.

Normal POV

|Yaaaa kak Mamo basah semua dehhh.| kata Suzuna.  
|I, iya nggak a- HACCHIII!|  
|Nyaaaa Mamo-nee sakit?| Tanya Suzuna cemas.  
|Ah, kayaknya flu.|  
|Pulang sana Manger sialan. Istirahatlah| Kata Hiruma  
|Yaaa You-nii cemas banget lho ….| Bisik Suzuna pada Mamori.  
|Ng, nggak mungkin! Dia bilang begitu karena aku manager Deimon!| Timpal Mamori malu berraatt.  
|yaaaa Mamo-nee nggak usah memungkiri kenyataan yang sudah ada donkk|  
|Udah ah aku pulang duluan ya!|

_Baby, it's you kareha-iro ni somatta you ni shizumu koto mo aru_

_Let me be the one boku ga iru yo itsudemo_

_Kimi no koto mitsumete 'ru I'm by your side_

Wahhh Ringtone-nya ganti lagi ya? Kayaknya You-chan lagi jatuh cinta nih?| Goda Mamori. Hiruma langsung blushing  
|Diam kau manager sia-|  
|Ano, You-nii.. Mamo-nee udah ngibrit duluan tuh!| Kata SUzuna.  
|Tch. Manager yang merepotkan| Omel Hiruma sambil senyum tipiiiiisss banget kayak tissue *Di gaplok Hiruma*

|hachii! Aku pulang! HACHIII!| Kata Mamori sampai dirumah.  
tidak ada seorang oun dirumah. Ketika sampai di dapur Mamori menemukan secarik memo di kulkas.

_Mamo, Ayah dan Ibu harus pergi ke desa. Nenek sakit karena itu kami belum tahu kapan akan pulang. Semoga kamu baik-baik saja selama kami tinggal di desa. _

_Sign _

_Ibu_

|Haaah?| Kata Mamori dengan wajah kaget 3 bersaudara Haha  
_Aduhhh aku kan lagi sakit! Gimana nih? Apa kuminta Suzuna menemaniku saja ya? Tapi a[a tidak merepotkan ya? Tapi yang lebih penting minunm obat flu dulu deh! _

Mamori mencari di kotak obat namun tidak menemukan obat flu satupun.

_Oh iya aku lupa. Kan habis. Kemarin yang terakhir diminum Ayah. Huft aku harus ke minimarket deh._

Mamori mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan menuju ke Minimarket. Setelah mencari bagian obat-obatan, dia langsung mencari obat flu.

|Manager sialan?| Panggil sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal  
|Hi, Hiruma-kun? Sedang apa kau disini?| Tanya Mamori.  
|Nyari permen karet.| jawab Hiruma SJP (singkat jelas padat)  
|Oh.|  
|kekekekeke tumben nggak ke bagian cemilan. Siapa tahu ada cream puff.| goda Hiruma yang sebenranya mencemaskan Mamori *Cieee*  
|Ukh tau deh.| Kata Mamori nyerah.  
|Nyari apaan sih sebenarnya kamu???| Kata Hiruma yang mulai senewen negliat Mamori yang mondar-mandir,  
|Kenapa protes? Kan ini urusanku.| Kata Mamo _Innocent._

|Aku senewen ngeliat kamu mondar-mandir terus manager siaallaan| Kata Hirumamulai ngga sabar.  
|Salahmu mgikut aku. Bodoh.| Kata Mamori. Tiba-tiba Mamori kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir membentur lantai kalau saja tangan besar dan hangat Hiruma tidak menahannya.


	2. Chapter 2: That's Your Fault

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki n' Yusuke Murata

Neheeee~

Ciao Ciao Minna~san!  
Update yang telah ditunggupun tibaaaa

Arigatou buat semua yang telah mendukungku! Thanks atas kritik n sarannya!

Silahkan dinikmati! Maaf kalo rada-rada aneh gimana gituu

----------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0-----------------------------------------------

_|Salahmu mgikut aku. Bodoh.| Kata Mamori. Tiba-tiba Mamori kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir membentur lantai kalau saja tangan besar dan hangat Hiruma tidak menahannya._

"Kau ini kenapa sih???" Tanya Hiruma.  
"Sori. Cuma flu." Jawab Mamori sambil menegakkan badannya.  
"Hn."  
_Ini nggak baik. Badan Manager sialan demam. Apa kuantar ke rumahnya saja ya? Tapi nanti bisa-bisa dikira yang nggak-nggak lagi. Gimana ya?_

"Oi Manager sia-"  
BRUGH! Mamori jatuuh pingsan. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang terus meninggi.  
"O, oi!" Hiruma panic ½ mati. Ia segera menggendong Mamori keluar Minimarket. Minimarket yang untungnya tak jauh dari rumah Mamori. Setelah 15 menit berjalan, Mamori tersadar dari pingsannya.  
"Hi, Hiruma-kun???" Pekik Mamori. Wajah Mamori Blushing setengah mati melihat posisinya digendong di punggung _Quarterback _itu.  
"Jangan teriak di kupingku Manager sialan." Gerutu Hiruma.  
"Ma, maaf! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Mamori.  
"Kau pingsan. Karena itu kubawa kau pulang ke rumahmu. Kurasa tak jauh dari sini." Jawab Hiruma.  
"Lho, memangnya Hiruma-kun tahu ya rumahku?" Tanya Mamori polos. Hiruma langsung Blushing. Yang namanya Hiruma nggak mungkin nggak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan. Selalu saja ada 1001 alasan.  
"ke ke ke ke sebagai majikan, aku harus tahu dimana budakku tinggal." Jawab Hiruma.  
"Mou Hiruma-kun! Aku ukan budakmu tahu!" Bantah Mamori jengkel.  
"Ke ke ke ke Diam dan tutup mulutmu. Sudah sampai tuh." Kata Hiruma sambil menurunkan Mamori.  
"Arigatou, Hiruma-kun." Kata Mamori sambil tersenyum lembut. Hiruma yang Stay Cool sebenernya gelagapan ngeliat Mamori senyum seperti itu.  
"By the way, Sepi ya rumahmu?" Tanya Hiruma mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.  
"Ah itu, Orang tuaku pergi ke desa."Jawab Mamori.  
"Jadi kau sendirian?" Tanya Hiruma.  
"He em. Ya sudah. Aku ke dalam dulu ya. Oh ya. Mau mampir?"  
"Eh hng.."  
"Mau nggak?" Ulang Mamori.  
"Ya udah." Jawab Hiruma yang sukses jantungnya copot. (Mati dong? *Di Bazooka Hiruma*)  
Di dalam rumah, Mamori mempersilahkan Hiruma duduk di ruang tamu  
**______________________________________________________________________________**

Aya: Haduh nggak sekalian di kamar aja sihhh…  
Mamori : Hah?? Ngapain??  
Hiruma : Gw gampar mati lho! (Siap dengan Bazookanya)  
Mamori : Jangan-jangan!????!!! (Siap dengan Cangkulnya  
Aya : Hwaaaaa Ampuun Mamo-sama! Hiru-sammaaa!!! (Author lost signal gara-gara dikubur hidup-hidup oleh kedua setan)  
**______________________________________________________________________________**

Mata emerald Hiruma menatap tajam sesosok seorang wanita muda yang tengah membersihkan WC *Di gaplok Mamori* Eh maaf salah. Yang bener lagi bikin kopi. Hiruma terus memperhatikan cewek itu.

_Sialan manis banget sih nih manager. Salahmu lho ya aku jatuh cinta sama kamu! Ahhhh Manager sialan yang bikin jatuh cinta! Sialaannn…_

"Hiruma-kun?" Panggil Mamori .  
"Hng?" Balas Hiruma.  
"Ngelamun? Ntar kesambet Malaikat lho." Sindir Mamori sambil meletakkan Coffee di depan Hiruma.  
"Hah? Kesambet malaikat?" Ulang Hiruma.  
"Iya. Kamu kan setan. Kalo setan kesambet setan nggak ada ceritanya. Baru kalo setan kesambet malaikat ada kali ya." Jawab Mamori yang sekali lagi, sok _Innocent_._  
_"Hah? Ntar kamu malah pingsan kalo ngeliat aku jadi baik kaya pas di festival olahraga! (Perhatian! Baca Manga Eyeshield 21 vol.15)  
"Ih waw, pingsan? Membayangkan aja udah muntah-muntah!" Ucap Mamori,  
"Huh masih lebih baik daripada melihat komite disiplin sekolah jadi nenek-nenek mafia gitu." Balas Hiruma.  
"Ah nggak tahu deh! Susah ngomong sama kamu!" kata Mamori nyerah.  
"Setan jangan didebat dong! Ya pasti kalah!" Kata Hiruma sambil terkekeh melihat Mamori memonyongkan bibir 5cm.

JTAAAR!!!  
PET'S!

"KYAAAA!" Jerit Mamori saat tahu sekelilingnya gelap.  
"Tch. Berat tahu, Manager sialan." Kata Hiruma yang ketibam Mamori yang seberat Gajah itu *Di tembakin Mamori*  
"Ma, ma, maaf Hiruma-kun!"  
"Kamu ini kenapa sih? Cuma mati lampu sama petir doang aja takut." Kata Hiruma yang mengelus kepalanya yang kejatoan beratnya Mamori *Sekali lagi di tembakin Mamori*  
"Uh aku kaget tahu!" Gerutu Mamori yang sekali lagi sukses berbimoli(Bibir monyong lima senti)  
"Lebaynya Manager-ku iniii." Sekarang giliran Hiruma yang berBimoli ria *Di hajar Hiruma*  
"Biarin!"

Keheningan melanda (Emangnya bencana ya??) ruangan itu. Baik Hiruma maupun Mamori tetap diam menunggu nyalanya lampu diam tanpa kata.

"Oi manager sialan." Panggil Hiruma memecah kesunyian.  
"Apa?" Balas Mamori.  
"Kamu. ." Kata-kata Hiruma terputus.  
"Kamu apa? " Tanya Mamori.  
"Never mind." Jawab Hiruma.  
"Ukh apaan sih?"  
"Dibilangin. Nggal usah dipikirin. Cuma asal ngoceh kok."  
"Ya udah." 

Ruangan kembali hening. Mamori yang tiba-tiba sesak jatuh di sebelah Hiruma.

"Ho, Hoi! Manager sialan!" Panggil Hiruma. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan panas yang hebat di tangannya. Mamori benar-benar demam.  
"Kau kenapa?!" Tanya Hiruma panic.  
"Ukh… Kepalaku.." Jawab Mamori lemah sambil memegangi kepalanya.  
"Tch." Hiruma menggendong Mamori dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Lampu masih saja mati dan hari semakin larut. Matahari mulai tenggelam di ujung barat. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Sudah ½ jam sejak mati lampu. Hujan menunjukkan tanda akan jatuh lagi. Petir menggelegar di selurh penjuru Kanto. Mamori yang akhirnya tertidur setelah di jaga Hiruma. Deti demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit berlalu, dan berubah menjadi tertidur selama 2 jam, Mamori terbangun dan mendapati Hiruma yang mendengkur lembut tidur di sebelahnya.  
"Hi|ruma-kun?" Bisiknya. Tapi Hiurma tetap tertidur. Mamori hanya tersenyum dan mengelus lembut rambutnya.  
"Oi manager sialan. Kau sudah sadar ya?" Tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba.  
"A, ano etto…" Mamori blushing ½ mati gara-gara mengingat dia mengelus kepala landak itu *Di boom Hiruma* hiruma bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk manis di depan Mamori kayak anak anjing yang ngeles minta dikasi makan *Di Bantai Hiruma*  
"Kau ngapai tadi?" Tanya Hiruma to-the-point.  
"E, etto.. tadi aku nggak ngapa-ngapain kok. Cu, Cuma…" Mamori blushing ½ mati. Tapi sayang, sebelum Mamori melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hiruma menyegel bibir kecil dan lembut Mamori dengan bibirnya. Lidah mereka mulai beradu. Yang namanya manusia pasti butuh bernafas. Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk sesaat.

"Hi, Hiruma-kun?" Tanya Mamori kaget dengan tatapan _Apa-yang-kau-lakukan-tadi-?_  
"Ke Ke Kea pa Manager sialan?" Jawab Hiruma dengan senyum jahil-nya.  
"Ka, kamu ngapain sih t, tadi?" Tanya Mamori yang gagap.  
"menurutmu?"  
"Etto, ka, kamu… " Belum smepa Mamori berbicara lebih banyak lagi, Hiruma menyela dengan cepat.  
"That's Your Fault."  
"Ha?" Tanya Mamori telmi gimana gitu *Di hajar pake sapu sama Mamori.  
"Ini salahmu. Gara-gara kamu! Gara-gara kamu aku jadi jatuh cinta sama kamu!" Seru Hiruma. Pernyataan cinta yang dahsyat ala Hiruma yang sukses membuat Muka Hiruma jadi merah kayak kepiting rebus itu telah membuat hati Mmaori hangat. Pemilik mata Biru itu tersenyum lembut  
"_Aishiteru yo_, Hiruma-kun"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Riiku : Nyohooooo Maaf Gaje. . .

Hiruma : Oh baru nyadar ya kamu? (meletuskan Peren karet)

Shino : Ughh Dikit amat! Jangan pelit-pelait napah!

Hiruma : Tau nih! Udah update telat! Ngetik banyak Typo-nya! Dikit lagi!

*Author benar-benar terpuruk dengan pernyataan dari Shino dan Hiruma. Karena itu Author saat ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang Gila untuk membalas dendam Hiruma! Apakah yang akan terjadi??????*

**Jikai, Chapter 3 : Crazy Exam**

**Don't Miss it! **(Promosi Gaje)


	3. Chapter 3: crazy exam part 1

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 bukan milikku! Kalo milikku bisa-bisa ni Manga ngga laku =-=! Eyeshield 21 hanya milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata untuk selamanya!  
Pairing : Hiruma Youichi

Anezaki Mamori

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0-Selamat Menikmati! YA—HA!-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Ini salahmu. Gara-gara kamu! Gara-gara kamu aku jadi jatuh cinta sama kamu!" Seru Hiruma. Pernyataan cinta yang dahsyat ala Hiruma yang sukses membuat Muka Hiruma jadi merah kayak kepiting rebus itu telah membuat hati Mamori hangat. Pemilik mata Biru itu tersenyum lembut  
"Aishiteru yo, Hiruma-kun"_

Pagi yang cerah, Burung-burung berkicau indah. Seorang gadis SMU bangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Ia segera pergi kekamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Setelah yakin, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah menuju sekolah tercinta-nya.

"Pagi Mamo-neechan." Sapa Sena di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.  
"Pagi juga, Sena" Balas Mamori.  
"Ano, Mamo-neechan mau ke ruang club ya?" Tanya Sena.  
"Iya. Kamu juga mau ke sana?" Balas Mamori.  
"Nggak. Aku nggak bisa ke club." Jawab Sena sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Hn? Kenapa? Tumben sekali." Tanya Mamori Khawatir.  
"Etto PR Bahasaku belum kukerjakan. Jadi akan kukerjakan setelah aku tiba di kelas. " Jelas Sena pakang lebar.  
"Ohm! Ya sudah. Aku ke cluib dulu ya! Bye." Pamit Mamori sambil melambaikan tangannya.  
"Iya!" Balas Sena.

-Di ruang Club-

"Yaaa! Selamat datang, Mamo-nee!" Sapa Suzuna.  
"Lho, Suzuna-chan! Kamu nggak sekolah?" Tanya Mamori.  
"Nggak. Hari ini sekolahku libur karena kelas XI-Z lagi dibangun." Jawab Suzuna Kalem.  
"Oh begitu…" Kata Mamori sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.  
"Ano Hiruma-kun belum datang ya?" Tanya Mamori.  
"Cieee ada paa nih ya antara You-nii dan Mamo-nee?" Tanya Suzuna yang antenanya sudah beregerak kesana kemari.  
"Ng, Ngaak ada apa-apa kok!" Jawab Mamori blushing.  
"Lha, kalo nggak ada apa-apa kok Mamo-nee nyari You-nii sich?" Goda Suzuna.  
"I, itu aku mau menyerahkan hasil mencari strategi yang kemarin kubuat atas permintaannya." Jawab Mamori.  
"He? Kapan Mamo-nee dikasih kayak begituan? Perasaan Mamo-nee nggak ketemu You-nii sejak Mamo-nee nggak pulang dari supermarket deh…." Kata Suzunasambil bergaya sok mikir.  
"Eh I, itu Hiruma-kun kemarin ke rumahku dan menyerahkan tugas-tugas itu. " Jelas Mamori sambil ber-blushing ria.  
"Nee? Lalu apa yang You-nii dan Mamo-nee lakukan yaaaa?" Tanya Suzuna yang benar-benar penasaran dengna hubungan senpai-nya itu.  
"I, itu ka, kami-"

'BRAK!' pintu club yang naas itu dibuka kasar oleh seorang pria berbadan ramping dengna telinga runcing berambut spike pirang.

"Kami Cuma ngerjain strategi, Cheer sialan." Jawab Hiruma yang masuk tiba-tiba.  
"You, You-nii!" Pekik Suzuna kaget.  
"Hiruma-kun! Jangan banting-banting pintu dong!" Kata Mamori.  
"Suka-suka aku dong. Fucking Manager" Balas Hiruma cuek.  
"Ugh! Fucking Akuma!" Akhirnya setelah sekian tahun lamanya kata-kata 'terlarang' meluncur dari mulut Mamori karena saking kesalnya dengan cowok itu.  
"Fucking Cream puff Lovers."  
"ukh! Fucking demon!"  
"Fujoshi."  
"Ahhhh! Tunggu! Aku bukan Fujoshi! ARGGHH! Tau ah!" Kata Mamori nyerah.  
"Ke ke ke ke ke ke Sudah kubilangkan? Setan jangan didebat!" Kata Hiruma sambil memasukkan permen karet favoritnya ke mulutnya *Yaiyalah masa dimasukkin ke hidungnya!*

"Yaa! Aku harus pulang! Mama pasti udah khawatir!" Kata Suzuna buru-buru mengambil tasnya.  
"Udah sana pergi!" Perintah Hiruma sambil mengusir Suzuna.  
"Yaaa… selamat berbahagia, Mamo-nee, You-nii! Fu fu fu!" Komentar Suzuna.  
TRATATATATATATATATA  
"DIAM KAU CHEER SIALAAANNN!" Teriak Hiruma yang menembakkan Riffle kesayangnnya. Padahal mukanya meraahhh bangett ituu..  
"Kyaaa! Bye Mamo-nee!" Kata Suzuna sambil ngibrit dengan kecepatan lari 4.2 yard-nya sena.  
"Wow! Sejak kapan kecepatan kakinya Sena pindah ke Suzuna?" Tanya Mamori nggak tahu serius apa bercanda.  
"Niatnya tanya apa ngelucu sih?" Sindir Hiruma.  
"Um~ mungkin dua-duanya." Jawab Mamori sambil berpikir keraaasss banget.  
"Edan." Kata Hiruma.

Aya : YAK! Saudara-saudara! Kali ini Mamori Anezaki berhasil memonyongkan bibirnya lagi!  
Shino : OOH! Sukses! Rekor terpanjang didunia! 10cm!  
Mamori : Hooooy! Stop~ nggak mungkin sepanjang ituuu! Maaf ya para readers! Author-author ini memang Gaje kok! Lanjutkan bacanya ya~*Lagi mencincang 2 author tercinta…*

Ruangan yang lumayan 'ehem' itu sekarang telah di tempati oleh dua insane berbeda yaitu malaikat dan setan.. *Dicincang Hiruma*

Hening~

Hening~~

Hening~~~

HENING~~~~~~

BRAKH! Pintu malang itu terbuka lagi dengan kasar.. kasian

"HIRUMAAA-KUN~!" Teriak seorang laki-laki besaaar banget dari ambang pintu. Hiruma dan Mamori segera menyumbat telinga mereka dengan tangan  
"APAAN SIH GENDUT SIALAAANNN?" Teriak Hiruma nggak kalah kencengnya.  
"Ga, ga, ga, gawaaattttt!"  
"Ku, kurita-kun! Tenangkan dirimu dulu!" Kata Mamori sambil menyuguhkan teh pada Kurita yang panic.  
"Apaan sih?" Tanya Hiruma malas.  
"Ini benar-benar gawat Hiruma!" jawab Hiruma.  
"IYA! GAWAT APAAN GENDUT SIALAN?"  
"Ujian! Kali ini kita harus ikut ujian semester! Kalau tidak bisa-bisa klub amefuto ini dibubarkan!"Kata Kurita panic ½ mati.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aya : Lho, lho, lho? Emang Devil bats nggak pernah ikut ujian ya?  
Mamori : Ehng.. a, anu karena otak Devil bats itu dibawah ehng 'rata-rata' jadi Hiruma-kun membuat kepala sekolah meniadakan Ujian bagi semua anggota….  
Aya & Shino : Hiiii! AKu juga mau kalau begituu!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kakek sialan itu menangis!" Kata Hiruma yang asyik memainkan granat.  
"Hi, Hiruma-kun, tunggu!" Kata Mamori sambil menarik tangan Hiruma.  
"Ada apa Manager sialan?" Tanya Hiruma dengan tangan masih di tarik Mamori.  
"Ada baiknya kita ikut ujian!" Jawab mamori.  
"Hah?"  
"Iya! Kalau mereka terbiasa dengan ujian, Ujian kelulusan-pun mereka tidak akan kaget! Memangnya kamu mau mengancam Dinas pendidikan hah?" Tanya Mamori. Hiruma terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia memandang mata Safir Mamori.

_Mata yang anggun dan kuat hm._

"Hhh. Baiklah! Tapi awas kalau mereka nggak bisa lulus ujian ini dengan mulus!" Ancam Hiruma. (Tumben Hiruma ngalah! *Dibantai You-chan*)  
"Ukh! Iya-iya! Tapi bantuin ngajarin mereka dong!" Balas Mamori.  
"Iya deh! Lalu sampai kapan kamu mau menahan tanganku?" Tanya Hiruma sambil melirik tangannya.  
"Ma, Maaf!" Kata Mamori sambil melepas tangan Hiruma.  
"A, anu…" Kata Kurita memecah adegan mesra(?) itu. (Kacang-kacang…)  
"Ah, maaf ya, Kurita!" Kata Mamori sambil membereskan teh sisa Kurita.  
"Wah! Sudah jam segini! Kalian tidak masuk ke kelas?" Tanya Kurita sambil melihat jamnya.  
"Kya! Iya juga!" Pekik Mamori yang buru-buru mengambil tasnya.  
"Hoaaammmm." Hiruma menguap Gaje.  
"Hiruma-kun! Kamu nggak takut telat masuk ya?" Tanya Mamori disela terburu-burunya.  
"Nggak. Aku males ke kelas." Jawab Hiruma datar.  
"Ukh! Kau bisa-bisa nggak dapet nilai lho!"  
"Benar juga ya." Komentar Hiruma. Akhirnya ia menenteng tasnya dan pergi kekelas.

-Di kelas-

"Anak-anak, ayo buka Bab 12 tentang Tubuh Manusia! Ini bab terakhir! Jadi pelajari dengan serius ya!" Kata Takamura-sensei (ngarang nih ceritanya XP)  
"IYAAAA." Jawab anak-anak serempak. Tentu saja kecuali Hiruma yang pertama kalinya bener-bener ngikutin pelajaran.

-Skip waktu di kelas-

TENG TENG TENG TENG!

Dentangan Bell surga menggema diseluruh sekolah. Para zombie-zombie kelaparan segera menyerbu kantin yang mereka anggap 'surga'. Terkecuali Mamori Anezaki. Remaja berumur 17 tahun itu memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan duduk di atap sekolah yang sejuk. Menikmati segala lekuk langit dan isinya.

**Mamori POV**

Fuh.. langit kali ini tenang sekali. Tidak seperti kemarin. Mengamuk sepertiku. Tapi, apakah kejadian kemarin itu nyata ya? Apa aku benar-benar pacaran dengan Hiruma-kun? Huhhh Hiruma-kun sih tidak mengatakan apapun…

"Ukh.. Apa yang kau pikirkan sih? Hiruma-kun?" Ucapku.  
"Apa yang kupikirkan seharusnya kau sudah tahu. Kuso mane." Jawab Sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal.  
"Hi, Hiruma-kun?" pekikku kaget melihat sesosok laki-laki bertubuh ramping, berambut spike blondy berdiri tak jauh dari tempat aku duduk.  
"Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu, Kuso Mane!" Ucapnya.  
"Ugh! Aku punya nama tahu! Namaku-"  
"Jangan berteriak Mamori." Potongnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika ia menyebut namaku dengan lembut. Aku benar-benar kaget.  
"Nah. Giliranmu." Tambahnya.  
"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku tidak menegrti.  
"Aku sudah memanggil namamu. Sekarang panggillah nama kecilku!" Jawabnya.  
"Kenapa?" Tanyaku spontan. Ia menyeringai lebar dan terkekeh kecil.  
"Tentu saja karena kita ini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih! Memangnya kita mau pacaran dengan menyebut nama belakang kita masing-masing heh?" Jawabnya panjang lebar. Aku terbelalak kaget. Aku dan Hiruma-kun pacaran?  
"Ka, kau nggak serius kan?" Tanyaku lagi. Ia kembali terkekeh dan berjalan mendekatiku. Dalam waktu singkat saja ia sudah duduk di sebelahku.  
"Lalu kalau aku nggak serius, kenapa aku mengatakan '_I love you'_ sekarang? Dan kenapa aku bilang aku jatuh cinta padamu. Mamori?" Bisiknya di telingaku. Bisa kurasakan hangat nafasnya di telingaku. Mukaku memerah mendengarnya.  
"Jadi kita pa, pacaran?" Tanyaku  
"Tentu saja MAMORI." Jawabnya sambil menekankan namaku. Aku tersenyum lembut.  
"Fu fu fu sebaiknya kau tetap memanggilku 'Kuso mane', atau apalah. Soalnya kelihatannya kau menderita mengucapkan namaku, Youichi." Kataku. Bisa kulihat semburat merah di pipinya yang kepucatan itu.  
"Su, sudahlah. Sepertinya kau juga menderita ya jadi pacarku?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat.  
"Aku malah bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, Youichi."  
"Tapi aku punya 1 syarat.. boleh?" Pintanya. (Kali ini hiruma benar-benar meminta!)  
"Syarat?" Ulangku.  
"Ya. Syarat. Jangan beritahukan apapun mengenai ini pada anak-anak sialan itu. Tertuama cheer sialan itu." Jawabnya sambil memakan permen karetnya.  
"O, oke." Sahutku menyetujuinya.  
"Lalu. Tambahan." Lanjutnya.  
"Eh? Kau bilang hanya ada satu!" Pekikku.  
"Oho lupa bilang kalo ada 2." Tambahnya sok innocent (Hiruma? Innocent?)  
"Ya ya. Terus?"  
"Jangan bersikap menunjukan kita pacaran jika di sekolah dan di kelas. Kalau kau melakukan itu… kau tahu sendiri akibatnya." Ucapnya sambil mnyeringai lebar. Aku bergidik. Kok bisa ya aku jatuh cinta sama setan seperti dia? Tapi yah.. Tak apalah.. aku memang mencintainya…  
"Deal." Sahutku  
"Deal." Balasnya.  
"Kuso.. Mane." Panggilnya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Tepat sebelum aku menjawab panggilannya, ia telah mencuri bibirku untuk kedua kalinya. Ciuman kali ini tidak berlangsung lama karena Bell tanda masuk pelajaran telah berbunyi nyaring. Ia melepas bibirnya dari bibirku.  
"Tch. Pengganggu." Komentarnya sambil berdiri.  
"Ayo." Ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Aku masih terbengong karena ciuman singkat tadi.  
"Oi, Kuso Mane, Ayo berdiri. Kau tidak ingin kehilangan pelajaran Biologi kan?" Tanyanya. Aku membuyarkan lamunanku dan meraih tangan kekarnya. Ia tidak melepasnya sampai kami tiba di lantai 3. Hi, Hiruma-kun menggandeng tanganku!

**Normal POV**

Kelas berlangsung dengan tenang dan anak-anak pun sudah siap dengan mental mereka untuk ujian minggu depan baik dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 sekalipun. Tanpa terasa bell tanda sekolah usai pun bordering nyaring. Para Siswa segera pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing (Yaiyalah masa rumah orang lain?). tibalah saatnya kegiatan rutin Club Amefuto LATIHAN.  
"HOII ANAK-ANAK SIALAN! AYO KELILING LAPANGAN 100 PUTARAN! YANG PALING BELAKANG BAKAL JADI MANGSA CERBERUSS! YA-----------------HA!" Teriak Hiruma pada seluruh anggotanya.  
"Hieeee!" demi keselamatan masing-masing, mereka segera berlari mengitari lapangan,  
"Hiruma-kun! Jangan keras-keras melatih mereka!" Kata Mamori.  
"Tch! Kau diam saja manager sialan!" Balas Hiruma.  
"Uh! Kau lupa ya? Mereka harus menyiapkan mental untuk 3 hari lagi!"  
"Tch. Iya juga sih."  
"Jadi?" Tanya Mamori meminta kepastian.  
"OI ANAK-ANAK SIALAN! LARINYA KU DISKON! KALIAN HANYA PERLU LARI 25 PUTARAN!" Teriak Hiruma. Mamori tersenyum puas. Mendengarnya anak-anak itu langsung tersenyum bahagia dan melanjutkan lari mereka sampai 25 putaran  
-Istirahat-

"Oi anak-anak sialan ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian!" Sahut Hiruma sambil memainkan AK-47 kesayangannya. Mamori berdiri di samping Hiruma. Para anggota Devilbats menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menunggu Hiruma untuku membuka mulut lagi. Hiruma diam sejenak memberikan jeda waktu yang culup untuk membuat mereka berpikir macam-macam

_MUKYA! Jangan-jangan Hiruma-senpai mau menyatakan bahwa Mamori miliknya!_

_Yaaaa ngapain ya Mamo-nee di sebelah You-nii? Jangan-jangan?_

_Mamori-neechan terlihat aneh! Apa lagi Hiruma-senpai! Ja, jangan-jangan…_

Yak, dengan sukses anggota Deimon berkhayal ke alamnya masing-masing… dan anehnya khayalan mereka semua persis…. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

______________________________________TBC__________________________________________________________________________________________

RiikuAya: Nyohooo takh kusangka fic ini bakalan jadi 6 halaman =_=  
Shino : Uhhhh lama apdethnya~  
RiikuAya: Susah tauu munculin idenyaaa~  
Shino: Ihhh iya-iyaa….  
RiikkuAya & Shino : YAK READERS TERCINTA, SILAHKAN KLIK YANG HIJO2 APA BIRU2 GITU DI BAWAH INI YAAAAA~ =3=

**jikai, Crazy exam part 2! DoN'T MiSs It!**


	4. Chapter 4: Crazy exams part 2

Nyahhaaa bertemu dengan saya lagi di fic ini! khe khe khe Terima kasih untuk para Readers setia yang masih mau dan rajin membaca Fic saya ini hehehehehehehehe.. ini Fic saya bikin sambil nyambi nyari bahan ulangan, bahan ancaman baru (?), facebook-an, bikin tugas, dan Baca komik. Wkwkwkwkkwkwkwkwkwkwk

Yosh! Mari kita mulai saja!

"_Oi anak-anak sialan ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian!" Sahut Hiruma sambil memainkan AK-47 kesayangannya. Mamori berdiri di samping Hiruma. Para anggota Devilbats menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menunggu Hiruma untuku membuka mulut lagi. Hiruma diam sejenak memberikan jeda waktu yang culup untuk membuat mereka berpikir macam-macam _

_MUKYA! Jangan-jangan Hiruma-senpai mau menyatakan bahwa Mamori miliknya!_

_Yaaaa ngapain ya Mamo-nee di sebelah You-nii? Jangan-jangan?_

_Mamori-neechan terlihat aneh! Apa lagi Hiruma-senpai! Ja, jangan-jangan…_

__

Semua nggota DDB menelan ludah secara bersamaan hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'GLUK' yang sangat keras.(Yaks!)

"Ka, kalian haus banget ya? Jangan nelen ludah bersamaan seperti itu dong! Serem tahu!" Omel Mamori.  
"Ah, enggak kok nee-chan. Kami Cuma penasaran dengan apa yang mau Hiruma-enpai katakan." Jawab Sena JUJUR sekali. Monta udah Dag Dig Dug nggak keruan sedangkan antenna Suzuna makin bergerak kesana kemari dengan liar.  
"Ano Hiruma-kun, memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan mereka?" Tanya Mamori.  
"Yah. To the Point-nya aja.." Hiruma menyeringai sereeem banget. Apa lagi ditambah dengan aura-aura jahat disekelilingnya. Anak-anak DDB kembali meneguk ludahnya bersamaan! *yaks!*  
"KALIAN HARUS IKUT UJIAN SEMESTER KALI INI! YA-HA!" teriak Hiruma sambil menembakkan Riffle-nya.  
"Hieeeee!"  
"Ta, tapi Hiruma-senpai! Kami ini kan bego bangett!" Pekik Sena sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan tangannya.  
"Mukya! Bener Hiruma-san!" Kata Monta ikut-ikutan.  
"Tapi, kalau kalian nggak ikut Ujian kali ini, klub akan dibubarkan." Tambah Mamori.  
"HIIIEE!" DDB tambah histeris.  
"Tapi tenang saja. Kami akan membantu kalian belajar kok." Kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.  
"KAMI?" Ulang DDB. (Wah kompak sekali ya. Apa-apa bareng)  
"ya. Aku dan Kuso Mane." Tambah Hiruma sambil berlalu.  
"Yaaa.. kupikir pemberitahuan apa.. ternyata cuma pengumuman ulangan.." Kata Suzuna kecewa. Langkah Hiruma terhenti. Sena dan Monta langsung membekap mulut Suzuna demi keselamatannya. Hiruma tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya dan mendekati Mamori.  
"Memangnya kalian berharap aku memberitahukan apa ha?" Tanya Hiruma. Sejenak mereka terdiam dan berpikir.  
"Kami sebenarnya berharap You-nii memberitahukan tentang hubungan You-nii dengan- UPH!" Suzuna yang angkat bicara dibekap mulutnya oleh Sena. Hiruma menyeringai. Tiba-tiba ia menaruh tangannya di pundak Mamori. Yak dan pastinya reaksi Mamori adalah kaget dan bengong.  
"HIEEEE!" Teriak seluruh DDB.  
"MUKYAAA! Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana Bisaaa?"  
"Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, nee-chan nggak lagi miring kan?" Tanya Sena hati-hati. Mamori menggeleng pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu beraaatt.  
"Anezaki?" Tanya Kurita dan Musashi bersama-sama. Hiruma berdecak pelan.  
"Tch. KAU PIKIR AKU INI SETAN YANG NGGAK BUTUH CINTA APA?" Teriak Hiruma nggak sabar dengan kelaukan budak-budak-nya.  
"Yaaaa! Akhirnya Mamo-nee dan You-nii jadian jugaaaa!" Teriak Suzuna senang.  
"YA_HA! Karena aku sedang berbaik hati, Kalian HANYA perlu menambah lari 80 PUTARAN saja kok! Yah, ditemani Cerberus juga kok!" Kata Hiruma dengan senyum yang pernah ia perlihatkan ketika festival olah raga.  
"Hiiiiii!" teriak DDB karena melihat sang anjimg pemakan manusia, Cerberus sudah mengangkat-angkat pisau dan garpunya. Dan…. Dalam waktu 10 detik saja mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit. Hiruma melepas tangannya dari bahu manager-nya dan kembali ke club house. Tentu saja diikuti Mamo-nya 3

-Di ruang klub-

Mamori sedang asyik melap meja dan Hiruma asyik dengan laptopnya. Tak ketinggalan Author yang lagi ngupil dengan santainya diantara mereka. *Di tabokin readers*

"Lu ngapain disni, Author sialan?" Tanya Hiruma pada Author tercinta *Di cincang Readers*  
"Oh! Saya sedang berGaje Ria di sini, menunggu Sebby*-chan, Gokudera**-chan , dan Shiro***-chan datang menjemputku. Fu fu fu fu! Apa kau mau protes?" Jawab Author sekaligus nantang Hiru-chan.  
"Anu, Author-chan, kau ternyata popular ya diantara para Chara!" Kata Mamori.  
"FU FU FU! Tentu saja!" kata Author Narzis…  
"Tch, paling gara-gara kau bikin FanFic Gaje dengan karakter mereka!" Kata Hiruma.  
"Author!" Panggil Mamori tiba-tiba.  
"Psst. Bocorin dong fic berikutnya apa.." Tambah Mamori sambil bisik-bisik. Author langsung berhidung panjangggg bahkan sampai mengalahkan Ussop *Di buang ke sumur sama Ussop*  
"HO HO HO HO! Tak bisaaa 3… karena itu hanya ada di Flash disk-ku di TOP SECRET folder! Nyahhaa!" Jawab Author… *Aduhhh nih Author kok Gaje yaa… ^_^!*  
"Khe khe khe .. okee.. catat!" Kata Hiruma sambil mencatat di Akuma Tenchou-nya.  
"Gya!" Pekik Author histeris.  
"Kalau kau nggak segera keluar dari sini aku akan membeberkan rahasiamu pada Readers lhoo.." Kata (Baca: Ancam) Hiruma.  
"Me, menagnya kamu punya rahasiaku?"  
"Ohoo nantang.. RiikuAyaKaitani. Umur 14 tahun, sukanya ngemil, ngeGaje, pacaran.. lalu yang terpenting.. Nama aslimu Al-"  
"HOPP! STOPP! Ampun Hiru-samaa!" Teriak Author karena Rahasianya hampir kebongkar.  
"Al-chan~". Mata Author langsung berkilat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh 3 orang laki-laki.  
"Oh! Kalian sudah datang! Bye Hiru-chan, Mamo-chan ~ yang mesra yaaaa!" Pamit Author yang udah lari menuju sebaris pangeran dari dunia anime itu….  
"Tch. Author gila." Komentar Hiruma.

-sekarang di ruangan hanya ada Mamori dan Hiruma saja-  
"Hah hah hah hah hah!"  
"Sena! Monta! Kalian sudah selesai ya?" Tanya Mamori yang melihat setumpukan mayat hidup tergeletak didepan pintu.  
"Cuma 80 putaran saja kalian sudah selelah ini!" Kata Hiruma sambil menutup laptopnya.  
"Hah, hah, Hi-hah, Ruma-senpai~ hah hahhh, kami kan pake hah dikejar Cerberus-hah hah, hah." jawab Sena yang ngos-ngosan.  
"Kuso mane, cepetan kasih Air apa terserah kek ke mereka. Udah pada mati tuh!" Kata Hiruma sambil menunjuk tumpukan mayat yang diatasnya ada Cerberus. *Bayangkan, tuh tumpukan mayat persis pohon natal yang dihiasi bintang Cerberus di atasnya XP*  
"I, iya iya!" Jawab Mamori sambil berlari kecil.  
"Yaa.. tadi You-nii dan Mamo-nee ngapain aja nih?" Goda Suzuna.  
"Tch. Cuma ngusir Author sialan yang udah ngibrit sama pacar-pacarnya." Jawab Hiruma.  
"Oh… nggak bisa berduaan dong.." Kata Suzuna kecewa.  
"Hn? Kau tadi bilang apa, Cheer sialan?" Tanya Hiruma dengan nada yang err, agak mengerikan.  
"Ah~ nggak ada siaran ulang!" Kata Suzuna asal.  
"Huft sudah jam segini! Aku harus pulang nih!" Kata Sena.  
"Mukya! Aku bisa dimarahi ibu!" tambah Monta.  
"Ano Hiruma-senpai, apakah kami sudah boleh pulang?" Tanya Sena.  
"Hn. Cepetan sana pulang!" Jawab Hiruma singkat.  
"Sena.. mau main sebentar tidak? Nanti aku yang izin ke Tante Mihae deh.." Pinta Suzuna dengan rayuan mautnya.  
"Eh, Main? Main kemana?" Tanya Sena yang sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas.  
"Ke taman dekat rumahmu itu lho.. mau ya? Aku sedang ada masalah dengan ibuku. Aku malas pulang." Jawab Suzuna jujur.  
"Pergilah Sena! Yang langgeng ya!" Sambung Mamori sambil mengedipkan matanya ke Suzuna. Suzuna tersenyum.  
"O, oke. Minna-san, kami pulang dulu ya!" Pamit Sena.  
"MUKYAA…. Sena aja udah dapet Suzuna.. Aku masih jomblo ni…" Kata Monta sambil meratapi nasibnya.  
"Kita senasib." Kata Jumonji.  
"Sama denganku." Sahut Kuroki  
"Ya. Betul!" Tambah Togano.  
"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lampiaskan di game center!" Usul Jumonji semangat.  
"AYOO!" Seru yang lainnya.  
"Wah, semangat sekali sih mereka.." Komentar Mamori.  
"Yah, habis mereka tidak mau kalah dengan Anezaki dan Sena sih.." Tambah Kurita.  
"Omong-omong aku tidak pernah melihat Ishimaru ya…" kata Mamori sambil celingak-celinguk nyari Ishimaru.  
"Anu, Anezaki, aku disini." Kata Ishimaru sambil mengangkat tangannya.  
"Oh! Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Mamori.  
"Ah iya sebentar lagi juga aku pulang kok. Anezaki sendiri?" Balas Ishimaru.  
"Uhm~ aku masih harus membereskan ruang Club dan menyusun startegi untuk pertandingan minggu depan." Jawab Mamori. Padahal niatnya berduaan thus sama Hiruma XP  
"Oh.. ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu ya." Pamit Ishimaru.  
"Iya." Balas Mamori.  
"Anezaki, jaga Hiruma ya." Kata Musashi sambil melangkah keluar dan pergi.  
"Mu, musashi!" Pekik Mamori blushing.  
"Lho, kau demam ya, Anezaki?" Tanya Kurita yang sudah siap mau pulang dengan Komusubi.  
"Ng, nggak kok!" Jawab Mamori.  
"Ya sudah kami pulang dulu ya~" Pamit Kurita.  
"PULANG FUGO!"  
"Iya. Hati-hati ya." Balas Mamori.  
"Iya." Balas Kurita dan Komusubi bersamaan.

Di ruang Club akhirnya hanya tinggal Hiruma dan Mamori saja. Hiruma asyik memeriksa Bursa saham *buset dah.. nih orang gedenya mau jadi apa coba..* sedangkan Mamori mengepel lantai. Semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.  
"Yosh! Sudah!" Kata Mamori girang.  
"Kalau sudah segera kerjakan tugasmu! Butalah Startegi yang bagus! tuh, datanya di meja semua." Kata Hiruma sambil menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang menjulang tinggi di langit yang biru *lebay*.  
"Oke." Jawab Mamori sambil meletakkan Pel-pelannya di lemari.

-1 menit-

-1 jam-

-2 jam-

-3 jam-

Tidak terasa 3 jam sudah berlalu. Hiruma merenggangkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ke meja tempat Mamori berenang (?) di lautan kertas. Tanpa ia sangka, ia menemukan Mamori yang tertidur kelelahan di atas meja. Hiruma memandanginya sebentar. Lalu tersenyum lembut (Haduugg coba bayangkan betapa indahnya senyumannya ituuuuuuu). Ia menggendong Mamori ala Bridal style dan menidurkannya di sofa. Ia menjadikan pahanya untuk bantal bagi Mamori. Ia mengelus rambut lembut berwarna coklat kemerahan itu. Dan tak lama setelahnya ia tertidur…

-21.05-

Mamori membuka matanya sedikit.  
"Ng? Kya!" ia tersentak kaget dan terbangun. Mendapati Hiruma tengah bermain dengan HP-nya dalam posisi kepala Mamori masih di paha Hiruma.  
"Hi, Hiruma-kun.." Panggikny sambil bangun  
"ada apa Kuso mane?" Balasnya.  
"Kau, kau ta, tadi-"  
"Kamu ketiduran. Sebagai 'pacar yang baik'.. aku memindahkanmu di sofa dan menemanimu sebentar." Kata Hiruma.  
"o, oh…"  
"Sudah jam segini apa kau mau pulang?" Tawar Hiruma.  
"Ehng? Memangnya sudah jam berapa?" Tanya Mamori.  
"Jam 21.10." jawab Hiruma.  
"WA! Aku pasti dimarahi Ibu!" pekik Mamori sambil buru-buru bangun. Namun tiba-tiba tangan Hiruma menariknya kembali duduk.  
"Apa kau lupa? Di rumahmu tidak ada siapapun." Kata Hiruma.  
"Eh? Oh iya! Ibu dan Ayah kan sedang pergi ke desa!"  
"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Hiruma lagi

DUAAAR! CTAR!

"Kyaaa!" Teria Mamori.  
"Cuma petir." Komentar Hiruma  
"Kaget aku." Kata Mamori  
"Kamu sih kebanyakan maka Creampuff makanya kagetan." Ejek Hiruma.  
"Ugh.. Nggak ada hubungannya kali!" Balas Mamori.  
"Pulang ah." Gumam Mamori sambil meraih tasnya dan bersiap pulang.  
"Kuantar." Kata Hiruma.  
"Eh?"  
"Pake 'Eh' segala lagi. Ayo. Kan Hujan. Lagi pula sudah larut. Ngga bae' anak cewek pulang malam-malam sendirian!" Jelas Hiruma.  
"I, iya deh… Waduh, Lupa bawa payung!" Pekik Mamori yang sedang asyik mengaduk-aduk tasnya.  
"Ceroboh juga kau ini. Aku bawa kok! Ayo." Kata Hiruma sambil menggandeng tangan Mamori.  
"I, iya" Balas Mamori yang tengah disibukkan dengan berblushing ria.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun berjalan menembus derasnya Hujan ke rumah Mamori. …

-Di rumah Mamori-

"Hiruma-kun, mampirlah sebentar sampai hujannya reda." Ajak Mamori.  
"Hng? Kalau nggak reda?"  
"Ehng…"  
"Kekekekeke aku nginep di rumahmu saja." Kata Hiruam enteng.  
"A, apa? Kau menginap di, dirumahku?" Ulang Mamori.  
"Yep. Tenang. Kau nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain kamu kok."  
"O, oh ya?"  
"Ya. Nggak tertarik. Lagi pula nih fic masih rated-nya T." Tambah Hiruma.  
"Uhh! Ya sudah, Ayo masuk!" Kata Mamori sambil mengajak Hiruma ke kamarnya.

(*) plesetan dari nama Sebastian Michaelis dari Anime Kuroshitsuji  
(**) Rokudo Mukuro, Salah 1 tokoh Anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
(***) Panggilan dari Toushiro Hitsugaya dari Anime Bleach

RiikuAya : Fuhaa.. berakhir dengan sangat panjang… lagi-lagi nggak terasa! Padahaal Cuma ngetik 2minggu aja udah segini….  
Shino : Dasar.. pake endingnya nanggung amat lagi!  
RiikuAya : Maaf dehhh =,=  
Shino : Ya sudahlah..  
RiikuAya : Betul.. yang penting  
Shino & RiikuAya: MOHON REVIEW NYA~

**Jikai, Studied with two worst demons teacher from hell**


	5. Chapter 5: Studied with two worst demons

RiikuAyaKaitani Production

Presented : Mamori's boyfriend chapter 5

Eyeshield 21©Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Pairing: Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori

Pertama-tama aku ngucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada semua readers. Karena masih setia membaca Fic-ku.. terima kasih atas dukungan kalian yang selalu setia me-review Fic-ku! Lalu aku akan menjawab beberapa Review:

**Gerard Potter-finiarel**** : **Okeh! Ini apdethan-nya!  
**Suzuka Daidouji**** : **itu yang pertama lagunya Sen no Yoru wo koete dari bleach movie 1.  
**Riichan LuvHiru****: ** oho.. saiiya sangat terhormathh… *Terharu*. Apdeth nii ^_^

"_Yep. Tenang. Kau nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain kamu kok."  
"O, oh ya?"  
"Ya. Nggak tertarik. Lagi pula nih fic masih rated-nya T." Tambah Hiruma.  
"Uhh! Ya sudah, Ayo masuk!" Kata Mamori sambil mengajak Hiruma ke kamarnya._

Hiruma masuk ke kamar Mamori yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur empuk Mamori dan membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin. Mamori dengan sigap menyuguhkan 2 cangkir Milk tea hangat untuknya dan kekasih barunya.

"Hn. Not bad." Komentar Hiruma sambil menyeruput Milk Tea-nya.  
"Kalau Cuma bikin Milk tea saja sih gampang." Sahut Mamori.  
"Aku sih nggak terlalu bisa. Selalu aja rasanya jadi kayak susu beneran. Habis kebanyakan nyampur susu-nya." Jelas Hiruma.  
"Lho, kupikir Setan sepertimu bisa melakukan apa saja!" komentar Mamori.  
"Keh! Enak saja! Aku juga manusia kali! Aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa melakukan apa aja!" Balas Hiruma.  
"Hi hi hi tumben filosofi-mu bagus." Kata Mamori.  
"Diam kau, Kuso Mane!"  
"Hihihihi!". Dengan tenang mereka menikmati indahnya bunyi hujan yang terus mengguyur seluruh Kanto selama 1 jam itu.  
"Hiruma-kun, kau serius mau menginap di sini?" Tanya Mamori.  
"Sudah ku bilang pangggil nama kecilku jika kita sedang sendirian." Ucap Hiruma.  
"Eh.. Lupa.. Sorry ya, Youichi!" Kata Mamori.  
"Lalu, apa rencanamu?" tanya Mamori.  
"Rencana?" Ulang Hiruma.  
"Ya. Katanya kamu mau mengajari mereka untuk ujian nanti." Kata Mamori.  
"oh.. gampang.. Kita akan membuat mereka menjadi pintar dengan caraku kekekeke." Jawab Hiruma sambil tersenyum seram…  
"Aku jadi ingin tahu apa rencanamu." Gumam Mamori. Hiruma menyeringai seram.  
"Kau ingin tahu?" Pancing Hiruma.  
"Kedengeran aja kamu! Iya deh aku penasaran." Balas Mamori mantap.  
"kekekekeke cium dulu." Ucap Hiruma tiba-tiba.  
"Ci, Cium?" Ulang Mamori kaget plus Blushing.  
"Kekekekeke aku nggak akan pernah memberikan Informasi secara gratis lho.."  
"Ta, tapi… di Bibir?" Tanya Mamori.  
"Nggak Honey. Di Hidung." Canda Hiruma.  
"Mou, Youichi! Yang serius dongg.." Protes Mamori.  
"Yaiyalah sayang.. di bibir.." Kata Hiruma.  
"Jadi?" Tanya Hiruma.  
"Iya deh.." Jawab Mamori mengalah. *Hayo ngalah beneran apa seneng tuh?*

Dan.. yak saudara-saudara! Dan terjadilah... Ciuman antara Hiruma Youichi dan Mamori Anezaki! Siapakah yang akan menang dalam pertarungan lidah kali ini? yak Hiruma menindih lidah kekasihnya dengan ganas! Oh! Mamori tidak mau kalah! Dan dan DAN! Teng Teng! Yang keluar sebagai pemenang adalah.. YOUICHI HIRUMA! Dengan Skor 1-0! (Readers: Oo.. Author edan)

Hiruma melepas bibirnya dari Mamori untuk memberinya waktu untuk bernafas. Mamori terengah-engah saking lamanya tuh ciuman.

"Kekekekeke Not Bad untuk seorang pemula! Tapi tetap aja aku yang menang!" Komentar Hiruma.  
"Mou, Youichi! Kamu sih laki-laki! Aku mana mungkin kuat ngelawan kamu!" Protes Mamori.  
"Yah.. nggak apalah. Rasanya manis seperti biasanya." Komentar Hiruma lagi  
"Ya. Rasanya Mint seperti biasanya." Balas Mamori sambil tersenyum.  
"Lalu? Apa rencananya?" Tanya Mamori yang udah nggak sabar.  
"Sabar dong Hon.. Sini aku bisikin! Biar Readers nggak kedengeran!" Ucap Hiruma sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya isyarat menyuruh Mamori mendekat. Hiruma mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Mamori. Dalam jarak seperti ini Mamori dapat merasakan nafas Hiruma sekali lagi. Setelah Hiruma berbisik-bisik di telinga Mamori, Tiba-tiba Mamori tertawa seperti setan (Sekali lagi, silahkan buka Eyeshield 21 vol. 15). Marilah kita berdoa untuk keselamatan Anggota devil bats..

-Esoknya, Deimon Senior High School-

"Ohayou, Minna-san!" Sapa Sena ketika sampai di Club House.  
"Ohayou." Balas yang lainnya.  
"Semua sudah berkumpul lho, Hiruma-kun." Kata Mamori lirih.  
"Ayo jalankan rencana-nya! Kekekekekeke!" Balas Hiruma. Dengan sigap Mamori menutup dan mengunci pintu. DDB yang awalnya ribut sendiri langsung diam seribu bahasa ketika mendengar bunyi 'CKLEK' yang keras. Mamori menunduk dalam-dalam untuk mempersiapkan(?) dirinya. Anggota DDB saling pandang karena kelakuan aneh Mamori, sedangkan Hiruma menyeringai seram.  
" Anezaki-san? Ada apa?" Tanya Jumonji sopan *Baru tahu nih preman bisa sopan*  
"Maaf ya Minna-san.. ini demi kebaikan kalian semua.." Jawab Mamori lirih.  
"KALIAN HARUS BELAJAR DENGAN KAMI HARI INI! YA-HA!" Teriak Hiruma dari belakang.  
"A, Anezaki?" Panggil Kurita panic.  
"Fu fu fu fu…" Mamori hanya tertawa setan lengkap denga aura-aura warna ungu.  
"HIIEE!" Pekik semua anggota.  
"La, lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah kami?" Tanya Sena yang ikut-ikutan panic.  
"Gampang.. aku akan bilang pada kepala sekolah dan guru yang mengabsen kalian kalau kalian ada pertandingan mendadak." Jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum manis.. namun di tambah aura hitam lengkap dengan kelelawar-nya segala…  
"Hiiii!" pekik smeua anggota DDB.  
"YA-HA! Kalian harus lulus test minggu depan!" Kata Hiruma. Dan di mulailah sesi mengerikan belajar bersama setan… Sena dan Monta yang idiot nggak ketulungan menjadi sasaran amukan 2 senpai tercinta(?) mereka.  
"Nah, teman-temanku yang tercinta… yang salah jawab soal dapat hukuman lhoo…" Kata Mamori di sela-sela mengajar-nya.  
"Hu, hukuman macam apa?" Tanya Monta diikuti aura penuh rasa ketakutan yang lainnya.  
"Hukumannya apa ya, Hiruma-kun?" Tanya Mamori sambil melirik Hiruma. Yang dilirik hanya menyeringai seram.  
"Tentu saja.. kalau tidak lari keliling lapangan 10 kali per-soal yang salah atau naik-turun tangga sekolah dari lantai 1-3 10 kali per-soal. Mudah kan?" Ungkap Hiruma enteengg banget. Bocah-bocah itu langsung merinding dan langsung serius membaca dan memperhatikan apa yang diajarkan Mamori dan Hiruma.

-Sesi Tanya jawab-

"akar dari 200 adalah berapa, SENA?" Tanya Mamori pada Sena yang langsung Sweatdrop.  
"Itu.. ehng.. anu…"  
"TELMI!" Sentak Hiruma.  
"Lari atau Naik-turun?" Tawar Mamori.  
"La, lari deh.." Jawab Sena yang udah lemes kayak kain.  
"Jurang dalam Laut namanya apa.. RAIMON?" Tanya Mamori lagi.  
"Pa, palu! Eh salah.. Paul! Pa.. pa- apa ya.." Jawab Monta sambil mikir.  
"Lu pikir Paula Abdul apa? Salah!" Pekik Mamori.  
"Lari atau Naik-turun?" gantian sekarang Hiruma yang menawari sambil menyeringai.  
"MUKYAAA! Lari deh.." Jawab Monta nyerah.  
"Apa jurus yang dimiliki Sawada Tsunayoshi yang bisa membekukan lawan dengan api dari kedua tanganya? Buat semuanya! Kalo nggak ada yang bisa menjawab dalam waktu 10 detik semua kena hukuman!" Kata Mamori lagi.  
"Yaaa! Mamo-nee! Itukan nggak masuk di pelajaran manapun!" Protes Suzuna.  
"Suzuna-chan, tolong kau lihat daftar mata pelajarn yang akan diujikan ya!" Kata Mamori sambil menunjukan kertas yan berisi jadwal Ujian. Suzuna membacanya dengan seksama dan menemukan mata pelajaran yang sangat ganjil..

_Senin, tanggal x bulan xxxx tahun xxxx : Matematika  
Selasa, tanggal xx bulan xxxx tahun xxxx : IPS  
Rabu, tanggal xx bulan xxxx tahun xxxx : Anime  
Kamis, tanggal xx bulan xxxx tahun xxxx: Manga_

"Sekolah Edan." Komentar Suzuna.  
"Lalu, apa jawaban dari soal yang tadi aku bacakan?" Tanya Mamori sambil tersesnyum. Anggota DDB langsung diam lagi dan berpikir keraass banget…  
"1" hitung Mamori.  
"2"  
"3"  
"4"  
"5"  
"6…"  
"Aku tahu!" Pekik Togano semangat. Dengan kalimat yang ia lontarkan, DDB langsung bernafas legaa…  
"Yak, apa jawabannya, Togano-kun?" Tanya Mamori.  
"Zero point breaktrough First edition!" Seru Togano semangat,  
"Yak~ Betul.." Sahut Mamori.  
"Pertanyaan berikutnya. Siapa lawan Ichigo Kurosaki dalam Manga Bleach yang membuat Ichigo mengeluarkan Hollow untuk pertama kalinya?"  
"MAX! Aku tahu!" Seru Monta.  
"Jawabannya adalah Grimmjow Jagerjaques!"  
"SALAH!" Kata Mamori sambil melemparkan kapur dengan kecepatan Dewa yang sukses menembus kepala Monta hingga berdarah-darah.  
"Ya… Monmon mau lari apa Naik turun tangga neh? Aku yakin dalam lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam kamu ingin lari."  
"MUKYAAA! Muke lu peyang! Ya sudah! Lari MAX!"  
"Fufufufufu kurasa sudah banyak yang gugur ya~" Komentar Mamori.  
"Ya~ habis gurunya killer…" Sahut Suzuna.  
"Yah.. sesi mengajarku sudah berakhir.. sekarang saatnya Hiruma-sensei yang akan mengajar kalian!"sahut Mamori sambil melirik jam tangannya.  
"HIIIIEE!" Pekik semua Anggota yang sedang belajar.  
"MUKYA! Mending aku sama Mamori-sensei dari pada sama Akuma-sensei!" Sahut Monta ketakutan.  
"Apa kamu bilang, Monyet sialan?" Tanya Hiruma untuk memastikan apa yang di dengarnya. *Hiruma rada-rada budge deh….**Di gebukin Hiruma*

"Ah~ nggak bilang apa-apa kok.."Kata Sena sambil membekap mulut Monta.  
"Kalau begitu aku akan memakai metode-ku sendiri. KELUAR KE LAPANGAN SANA ANAK-ANAK SIALAN!". Anggota DDB lari tunggang langgang keluar lapangan.  
"Apa aku dan Kurita juga ikut?" Tanya Musashi.  
"Yah. Kau nggak. Si gendut sialan iya." Jawab Hiruma sambil bersiap dengan Laptop dan senjata-nya. Hiruma dan Musashi keluar dari Club House diikuti Mamori.

-Di Lapangan-

"Kalau kalian nggak bisa jawab pertanyaan dariku, kalian harus lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali aja kok." Kata Hiruma. Yaaa., sekali lagi DDB menelan ludah.  
"Oke. Soal pertama. Berapa akar kuadrat dan kubik dari 6.4? Kazuki Jumonji" Tanya Hiruma.  
"Aku tahu! Akar kuadrat-nya 0.8 akar kubik-nya 0.4!" Jawab Jumonji.  
"Pintar juga kau." Komentar Hiruma.  
"Kalau segitu saja sih bisaa!" Sahut Jumonji bangga.  
"Kalau begitu berapa akar kuadrat dari 15625?""Tanya Hiruma lagi.  
"I, itu.. berapa ya.." Jumonji asyik menghitung dengan jari-jarinya.  
"KELAMAAN YA-HA!" Seru Hiruma sambil menyuruh Jumonji Lari keliling lapangan.  
"YA-HA! Pertanyaan berikutnya! Apa yang di maksud dengan gunung mati? Kuroki Koji"  
"Ahng.. nggak Tahu Sensei.." Jawab Kuroki dengan Innocent-nya.  
"LARI SANA! DASAR NGGAK BERGUNA! YA-HA!".  
"Soal berikutnya! Sebutkan 2 jenis Rasengan yang di miliki Naruto Uzumaki, Botak sialan!"  
"Aku tahu! Odama Rasengan dan Ranses Shuriken!" Jawab Yukimitsu mantap.  
"Boleh juga." Komentar Hiruma.  
"Berikutnya, sebutkan nama-nama Guardian dari generasi pertama Vongola, Tank kecil sialan!"  
"FUGO! FUGO!"  
"Ku, kurita-san.." Panggil Sena.  
"Katanya Asari Ugetsu, G, Knuckle, dan Lampo." Kata Kurita men-translate perkataan Komusubi.  
"KURANG 2! Alaude, dan Daemon Spade belum kau sebutkan! Lari sana! 5 putaran aja! YA-HA!" Seru Hiruma  
'Buset nih setan. Setan kayak dia juga suka nonton katekyo Hitman Reborn ya!' Batin seluruh anggota termasuk Musashi dan Mamori.

Dan … pembelajaran itu terus berlanjut. Berbagai hukuman dibuat semakin berat agar mereka mau belajar dengan baik. Mamori yang sebenarnya kasihan tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti kapten-nya. Hari demi hari hukuman yang dijalankan semakin ganas(?). Mulai dari lari keliling sekolah, Berenang bolak-balik 10 m, sampai di gantung terbalik di pohon selama 2 jam.. Sungguh sadis.. Tibalah waktunya untuk test terakhir.

"Yang nilainya di bawah 90 akan kugantung di pohon dalam waktu 5 jam dan tidak lupa Cerberus akan menmani." Kata Hiruma sambil memasuki kelas Sena *Ini ceritanya hari Minggu*.  
"HIII!" Anak-anak berteriak histeris. *Gimana nggak histeris.. Hukumannya aja Sadiss…*.

Test berjalan dengan tenang. Tentu saja karena penjaga-nya adalah seorang Komandan dari neraka.. Ujian di mulai sejak pukul 5 pagi *Buseettt* hingga pukul 6.30.

-6.29.50-  
"Yak selesai. Yang telat ngumpulin di meja-ku satu detik aja, hukumannya sama kayak yang dapet nilai di bawah 90." Ucap Hiruma. Langsung saja terdengar bunyi bangku berjatuhan karena seluruh anggota kecuali Musashi berebutan mengumpulkan jawaban. Mamori dan Musashi terkikik pelan. Tibalah saatnya mengoreksi jawaban. Hiruma dengan kecepatan dewa mengoreksi hanya dengan waktu 3 menit. Beda dengan Mamori yang butuh waktu 10 menit untuk mengoreksi 7 lembar jawaban.

"Kelamaan, Kuso mane." Komentar Hiruma.  
"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Diem aja deh.." Balas Mamori sambil sibuk dengna jertas-kertas didepannya.  
"Kekekekekeke sini aku bantuin!" Kata Hiruma sambil merebut beberapa lembar dari meja Mamori.  
"Nggak usah makasih." Sahut Mamori sambil mengambil kembali lagi kertas-kertasnya. Alhasil karena berebut kertas, Mamori jatuh Karena tiba-tiba berdiri. SUKSES! Mamori jatuh kepelukkan Hiruma! Yessss! *O~ Gila kok ini Author*

"Cieeee… Prikitiuww!" Sahut Suzuna girang.  
"Suzuna, sejak kapan kamu suka nonton nonton Sule?" Tanya Sena kaget.  
"Ohoo.. sudah lama kok Sena.." Jawab Suzuna kalem.  
"Ada apa Cheer-sialan?" Tanya Hiruma sambil menatap tajam Suzuna  
"Ndak.. Ora ana apa-apa kok mas!.." Jawab Suzuna asal.  
"Lho, Jowoan?" Pekik Monta dan Sena.  
"Yeah.. Sudah selesai semua!" Seru Mamori.  
"Mamo-nee, Apa semua anggota DDB lulus?" Tanya Suzuna penasaran.  
"Mukya! Semoga aku lulus!" Pekik Monta.  
"Ho… ternyata kalian…" Hiruma menyeringai seram. Diiringi degup jantung semua anggota yang menunggu hasil test..

TBC

RiikuAya : Wih,… endingnya nggak ngenakin gini ya…  
Shino : Baru nyadar buu…  
RiikuAya : Diam kamu! Fuhh.. harap di maklumi..saya nyelesain nih fic kam 11 malem.. =3=  
Shino : Fuh~  
RiikuAya : Kamu kena penyakit 'Fuh'-nya Akaba ya?  
Shino : Nggak kok. Cuma mau bilang pada semua Reader…  
RiikuAya : Oiya lupa.  
RiikuAya & Shino : REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6: When the Angel cry

RiikuAyaKaitani Production

Presented : Mamori's Boyfriend Chapter 6

Eyeshield 21©Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Ciaossu! Iyyaho~ maaf karena update-an yang lama! _ karena UKK (Ujian Kenaikan kelas) Yang seperti neraka, aku jadi nggak bisa melanjutkan fic ini… Dan, karena otakku agak belum beres dan lepas dari UKK, mungkin Hiruma bisa jadi OOC, bahasa mencla-mencle, serta Mistypo. Arigatou telah mengerti *Membungkuk*

"_Yeah.. Sudah selesai semua!" Seru Mamori.  
"Mamo-nee, Apa semua anggota DDB lulus?" Tanya Suzuna penasaran.  
"Mukya! Semoga aku lulus!" Pekik Monta.  
"Ho… ternyata kalian…" Hiruma menyeringai seram. Diiringi degup jantung semua anggota yang menunggu hasil test._

__

"Hi, Hiruma-senpai, jangan-jangan ada yang tidak lulus nilai standart ya?" Tanya Sena sambil gemetaran. Hiruma hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Mamori yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak bicara.  
"Hiruma, jangan nakut-nakutin mereka dong! Kalian semua LULUS kok!"  
"YES!" teriak seluruh anggota DDB bahagia.  
"YA-HA! Ternyata kalian nggak bego-bego amat." Sahut Hiruma sambil keluar kelas. Mamori hanya tertawa mendengar pengakuan Hiruma.  
"Ini berkat Mamo-neechan dan Hiruma-senpai kok!" Kata Sena.  
"MUKYA! Ku anggap Lunas MAX!"  
"Monyet sialan. Memang aku hutang apa padamu heh?" Tanya Hiruma.  
"MUKYA! Nggak jadi deh!" Jawab Monta. Hiruma terkekeh.  
"Kau masih cemburu denganku yang bisa mendapatkan Mamo-chan?" Goda Hiruma sambil mencium pipi Mamori.  
"Hi, Hiruma-kun!" Pekik Mamori pelan. Hiruma kembali terkekeh dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.  
"Cieeee… Mamo-nee sama You-nii makin mesra ajaaa…" Sahut Suzuna.  
"Su, Suzuna-chan.." Panggil Mamori sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Tiba-tiba HP mamori bergetar. Mamori segera mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari Ibunya itu. Beberapa menit setelah Mamori berbicara dengan ibunya, ia menutup telepon.  
"Dari siapa Mamo-nee?" Tanya Suzuna.  
"Dari Ibuku. Katanya aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada seseorang yang ingin Ibu bicarakan denganku." Kata Mamori sambil menenteng tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Suzuna dan Sena merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dan mereka cepat-cepat berdoa semoga tak terjadi apapun.

-Di Rumah Mamori-

"Aku pulang!" Sahut Mamori sambil melepas sepatunya.  
"selamat datang, Mamo-chan." Balas Ibunya sambil menghampiri putri semata wayangnya itu.  
"Ada apa bu? Sepertinya Ibu sangat tidak sabaran untuk bicara denganku." Sahut Mamori sambil melepaskan sepatunya.  
"Iya nak. Ada yang ingin Ayah dan Ibu bicarakan denganmu. Ini soal masa depanmu." Jawab Ibunya. Ibu Mamori berbalik dan mengajak Mamori untuk duduk di ruang keluarga. Ternyata sang ayah telah menunggu kepulangnnya.  
"A, Ayah, Apa yang ingin Ayah dan Ibu bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Mamori yang masih berdiri. Raut wajah Ayah Mamori menjadi serius.  
"Duduklah dulu nak." Pinta Ibu. Mamori segera mengambil posisi di depan Ayah dan Ibunya.  
"Begini Mamori, Ayah tahu kamu pasti tidak akan setuju. Namun, kami tidak punya pilihan lain." Kata Ayah Mamori memulai perbincangan.  
"A, apa maksud Ayah?" Tanya Mamori yang tidak mengerti.  
"Sebenarnya Ibu dan Ayah memiliki hutang besar pada keluarga Hayato." Timpal Ibu.  
"Ha, Hayato?" Pekik Mamori setelah mendengar marga itu.  
"Ya. Ayah dan Ibu sudah tak sanggup untuk membiayai sekolahmu dan juga hutang-hutang kami yang menumpuk. Karena itu…"  
"Karena itu apa Yah?" Tanya Mamori tidak sabar.  
"Ka, karena itu kami memutuskan untuk menikahkanmu dengan Putra keluarga Hayato. Yaitu Hayato Akaba." Jawab Ibu Mamori terbata-bata. Bagai tersambar petir, Pupil Mamori mengecil. Mamori memekik pelan tnada tidak percaya._  
'Hayato Akaba? Hayato Akaba dari Spiders? Aku harus menikah dengannya?'_ Beribu tanda Tanya menghujam pikiran Mamori. Dengan cepat batin Mamori berteriak ingin angkat bicara.  
"Ta, tapi Ibu! Aku masih sekolah!"  
"Ibu tahu sayang. Ibu tahu. Kamu akan menikah secara diam-diam. Dan sampai kamu sekolah, Akaba berjanji tidak akan menghamilimu!*Bahasa kaco Author mode on*" Kata Ibunya sambil berkaca-kaca.  
"Tidak Bu.. Aku tidak bisa! Aku memiliki seseorang yang sangat kucintai!" Pekik Mamori sambil berkaca-kaca. Ayah Mamori menghela nafas.  
"Mamo.. Ayah ingin kau bahagia. Namun takdir berkata lain. Ayah mohon tolong pikirkan baik-baik tentang ini. dan jangan beri tahu siapapun." Kata Ayah Mamori sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Tak kuasa melihat wajah putri tercintanya yang tengah bercucuran air mata.  
"A, aku harus mengerjakan PR –ku!" Sahut Mamori sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.

-Mamori's POV-

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika aku menolak tawaran Ayah, maka keluargaku akan hancur. Namun jika aku menerimanya.. bagaiman dengna Hiruma-kun? Bagaimana dengan perasaanku sendiri? Apakah Tuhan memang berkehendak agar aku bernasib seperti ini? Ya Kami-sama.. kumohon berikanlah jawaban..

Aku merebahkan tubuhku yang masih berbalut seragam Devilbats. aku ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya, menumpahkan segala amarah dan sedihku. Namun pada apa? Tidak lebih tepatnya pada Siapa… ku benamkan wajahku pada bantal yang ada di bawahku. Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Aku tak peduli lagi. Aku ingin bermimpi dengan tenang dulu..

-End Of Mamori's POV-

Hujan sekali lagi turun bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata seorang malaikat tak berdosa. Hiruma Youichi memandangi hujan yang turun lewat jendela kamarnya yang terbilang cukup megah itu. Ia diam membisu. Seolah sedang berpikir akan sesuatu.

'_Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Mamori? Sialan. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak.' _

Hiruma meraih HP yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja. Ia memencet nomor yang sangat ia hapal.

"_Halo_?" Jawab seorang perempuan di seberang sana.  
"Kuso Mane. Ini aku." Balas Hiruma  
"_Hi, Hiruna-kun?_" Pekik Mamori dengan suara parau.  
"Oi, ini kuping orang. Jangan teriak-teriak sembarangan budge nih bisa-bisa!" gerutu Hiruma dengna niat bercanda.  
"Eheheheehe. Gomen ne Hiruma-kun~ Ada apa telepon siang-siang begini?" Tanya Mamori.  
"Cuma iseng sih. By The Way ada apa dengan suaramu, Kuso Mane?" Tanya Hiruma sedikit cemas.  
"Ah~ aku tidak apa-apa kok! Tenang saja." Dusta Mamori.  
"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin?"  
"Iya."  
"Mamo, ingat aku ini pacarmu. Kau bebas bicara tentang appaun padaku." Ucap Hiruma serius tapi tetap saja sambil ber-blushing ria. Mamori terdiam sejenak.

"Daijobu Hiruma-kun. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Sungguh!" Sekali lagi Mamori mendustai hati dan kekasihnya.  
"Baiklah. Tapi jika kau ingin bicara apapun itu, aku selalu ada." Sahut Hiruma.  
"Arigatou, Hiruma-kun" Balas Mamori sambil tersenyum lembut.  
"Err, apa kau ada acara untuk nanti sore dan sekarang?" Tanya Hiruma.  
"TIdak. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab dan Tanya Mamori sekaligus.  
"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan sebentar. Mau?" Ajak Hiruma. Mamori menimang-nimang ajakan Hiruma.  
"Oke." Kata Mamori akhirnya.  
"Bagus! kita ketemu di Taman seperti biasanya ya!" Seru Hiruma bersemangat  
"Dasar. Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu begitu semangat, Hiruma-kun!"  
"Tch! Sudahlah! Mau atau tidak?"  
"Iya-iya! Sekarang?"  
"Nggak Honey. Tahun depan."  
"Ihhh iya-iya. Bye Hiruma-kun!" Kata Mamori mentup telepon.  
"Bye Kuso mane. Love you." Balas Hiruma. Mamori blushing.  
"E, eh? Lo, love you too." Gliran Hiruma yang blushing.

_Aku harus bisa berwajah ceria di hadapannya! Kalau tidak.. dia pasti akan cemas._  
batin Mamori sambil memilih-milih baju. Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah terusan warna biru pupus dengan pita sebagai sabuk. Dengan padanan boots coklat akan membuatnya manis. Setelah mengganti baju dan sedikit berdandan, ia turun ke bawah menuju ruang keluarga untuk berpamitan dengan orang tuanya.

"Ayah, bagaimana jika Mamori tidak mau menerimanya?" Tanya sebuah suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ibu Mamori sendiri.  
"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain memaksanya." Jawab sang Ayah dengan nada penuh keraguan.  
"Ayah.. Ibu takut Mamori tidak akan bahagia di sisi nak Akaba. Ibu takut kalau mas adepan Mamori bakal hancur." Sahut Ibunya mengiba. Mamori masih terdiam membeku di balik tembok.  
"Ibu, itulah resikonya. Tapi Ayah yakin Akaba pasti bisa membahagiakan Mamori."  
"Kalau begitu, biar Ibu saja yang meminta keringanan pada keluarga Hayato!" Kata Ibu sambil berdiri.  
"Ibu, jangan! Apa Ibu mau bernasib seperti Ayah? Ibu tidak ingat Ayah dipukuli oleh mereka Karena meminta keringanan?" Cegah Ayah Mamor sambil ½ berteriak. Sang Ibu teridam sejenak.  
"Ta, tapi Yah… Ibu tidka ingin melihat Mamori menderita.." Kata Ibu Mamori lirih. Tanpa disadari sebutir demi sebutir air mata Mamori menetes mendengar perkataan Ibunya. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dna melirik jam tangannya.  
_Maaf Hiruma-kun. Aku akan terlambat._ Batinnya. Dengan segenap keberanian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga. Ayah dan Ibu Mamori mengarahkan pandangannya ke Putri mereka yang tengah berdiri.  
"Ayah, Ibu, Mamori mau pergi sebenntar menemui teman. Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam." Pamit Mamori. Ibunya hanya bisa memandangi Putri-nya yang berbalut dress manis.  
"Iya tapi jangan lama-lama ya." Jawab Ayah Mamori didukung dengan senyuman lembut Ibu Mamori. Mamori ikut tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. …-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-TeBeCe-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

RiikuAya : Fiuhh.. akhirnya selesai juga~  
Shino : Yah, hebath juga rekormu.. -3- bisa nyelesain 2 fic setelah UKK selesai..  
RiikuAya : Yoham~ Daripada kita Nge-teh di depan Readers, mending aku Ngomong…  
Shino : Ohohoho.. Tidak! Kita udah sepakat chapter 6 adalah milikku!  
RiikuAya : Waduh~ saya sebagai Author sangat tidak setuju nih! Kapan aku nyepakatain?  
Hiruma : Sementara para mahluq primitf tersebut bertengkar, biar aku sajja yang bilang,. Review please! YA-HA!


	7. Chapter 7: Ace bermata merah

RiikuuAyaKaitani production

Presented : Mamori's Boyfriend chapter 7

Eyesehield 21©Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Hello Again! Maaf karena apdetannya yang lama! Karena aku banyak urusan dengan sekolah~ makanya aku lama updatenannya! Yosh! Kali ini Openinng dan cuap-cuap Dari saiiya sedikit sajja!

Previous on Mamori's Boyfriend

_Maaf Hiruma-kun. Aku akan terlambat._ Batinnya. Dengan segenap keberanian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga. Ayah dan Ibu Mamori mengarahkan pandangannya ke Putri mereka yang tengah berdiri.  
"Ayah, Ibu, Mamori mau pergi sebenntar menemui teman. Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam." Pamit Mamori. Ibunya hanya bisa memandangi Putri-nya yang berbalut dress manis.  
"Iya tapi jangan lama-lama ya." Jawab Ayah Mamori didukung dengan senyuman lembut Ibu Mamori. Mamori ikut tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

-DI taman tempat perjanjian~ Hiruma sudah menunggu hingga beruban *Di lempar Hiruma nyangsang di Afrika, liat Fifa World Cup! XDD*-

"LAMA AMATT." Seru si setan melihat kekasihnya datang dengan berlari sekencang-kencannya.  
"Ma, maaf Hiruma-kun!" Kata Si Malaika yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya.  
"Iya deh. Kali ini aku maafin." Kata Hiruma.  
"Thanks! Hosh hosh hosh!"  
"Ng? Kamu habis nangis ya?" Tanya Hiruma yang melihat bekas air mata di ujung mata safir mamo.  
"Ng, Nggak kok! Tadi pas kamu telpon aku lagi tidur!" Dustanya.  
"Oya? Aku jadi nggak yakin nih." Kata Hiruma mengangkat satu alisnya.  
"Udah yakinin aja deh! Jadi, kemana kita?" Tanya Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Y, ya terserah kamu. Aku nggak berencana mengajakmu kemanapun sih." Kata Hiruma.  
"Lho, gimana sih kamu ini. kan kamu yang mengajakku!" Kata Mamori.  
"Ke hotel aja deh!" Jawab Hiruma Asal nyeplos.  
"HAH? Ngapain! Plis deh! Jangan Aneh-aneh!" Kata Mamori yang mukanya udah merahhh.  
"MACHUL! Ngga mungkin aku ngajak kamu kesanalah! Orang Si Author belom cukup umur buat bikin Rated M. udah cukup Umurpun ga bakal bisa dia!" Kata Hiruma.  
"Lha tadi situ bilang mau ke Hotel!" Seru Mamori.  
"Bodo ah!" Balas Hiruma. Tiba-tiba…  
"HEhhhh! Hiruma! Enak saja kau bilang begitu! Nanti kalau saiyya sudah cukup umur, beneran deh! Aku bakal bikin kalian tersiksa! AHAHAHAHA!" Seru Author Gaje yang muncul entah dari mana.. =_=  
"Lho, Rii, Rii-chan! Kamu ngapain di sini?" Tanya Mamori pada mahluk yang tak terdeteksi dengan kata-kata yang tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak.  
"Oho.. Mamo-san! Aku lagi nge-date sama De-kun!" Jawab Author sambil senyam-senyum GaJe nan menjijikan.  
"Ano.. itu pacar resmimu ya?" Tanya Mamori.  
"Yupz~ Okhe! LANJUTKAN!" Jawab Aurthor sambil mengacungkan jempol dengan gaya yang bikin- HUEK  
'GROOOOO' Suara death glare Hiruma.. Author Ngibirit dengan pacar yang udah nungguin sampe ubanan.. *Author di granat Pacar =3=*  
"Sa, sabar ya, Hiruma-kun." Kata Mamori sambil menenangkan Hiruma.  
"Tch. Nggangu acara orang aja!" Kata Hiruma.  
"Jadi, kita kemana?" Tanya Mamori.  
"Hn.. Terserahlah." Jawab Hiruma.  
"Gimana kalo ke festival dekat Sungai?" Usul Mamori.  
"Jangan yang banyak siswa Deimonnya. Ntar ketahuan kalo kamu pacaran sama aku." Kata Hiruma cemas.  
"Emang kalo ketahuan aku dan kamu bakal di apain?" Uji Mamori.  
"Kamu bisa-bisa di keluarkan dari komite disiplin karena pacaran dengan pemberontak peraturan. Aku sih nggak masalah. Tapi kamu? Kalau pun aku bisa bantu, gimana juga perasaanmu?" Kata Hiruma OOC bangett. Mamori tersenyum diam-diam.  
'Sesuai dengan apa yang kuharapkan darimu, Youichi.' Batin Mamori.  
"Tidak masalah. Appaun yang terjadi, aku adalah aku dan kamu tetaplah kamu. Aku tidak perduli jika aku bakal di keluarkan dari komite disiplin. Yang penting adalah aku mencintaimu." Kata Mamori yang dengan sukses membuat setang ber-blushing ria!  
"Ba, baiklah kalau itu maumu! Ayo!" Kata Hiruma sambil menggandeng tangan Mamori. Mamori hanya terkikik pelan melihat kelakuan First love-nya itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata kemerahan tengah mengamati mereka di balik kacamata ungunya.

"Mamori Anezaki, kau hanya milikku seorang.." Gumam orang itu.  
'DEG!'  
"Ada apa?" Tanya Hiruma melihat Mamori yang tiba-tiba berubah ekspresi.  
"Ti, tidak ada apa-apa. aku hanya merasa ada yang tengah memperhatikan kit saja." Jawabnya sambil melihat sekitarnya.  
"Tenang. Aku yang akan melindungimu walau harus mati." Kata Hiruma sambil meraih bahu Mamori untuk menenangkan gadis ini.  
"Te, terima kash Hiruma-kun." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Hiruma TERSENYUM meski HANYA SEKEDAR MENGANGKAT SUDUT BIBIR! *Lebay* 

-Di Festival-

Mamori dan Hiruma yang sudah berkeliling selama 2 ½ jam lebih *Gileee kuat ya tuh kaki*, akhirnya memilih permainan terakhir yang juga merupakan keahlian Hiruma yang tak lain dan tak salah adalalh Shoot Corner *=3=*  
"Oh!" Seru Mamori karena tertarik pada sepasang benda yang menjadi hadiah.  
"Kau Mau itu?" Tawar Hiruma sambil menunjuk 2 gantungan HP berbentuk boneka landak berduri kuning dan bermata seperti setan. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi berbentuk cewek berambut scarlet dengan telinga kucing dan berbaju maid yang imut.  
"Iya mau. Habis mirip denganmu sih!" kata Mamori sambil terkikik.  
"Enak saja! Malah mirip denganmu tahu! Kalau begitu kau diam saja disini biar aku saja yang melakukannya!" Kata Hiruma dengan mata berkilat.

'DOR!' dengan sekali tembakan, Hiruma memenangkan hadiah yang Mamori inginkan.

"Thanks Hiruma-kun." Kata Mamori menerima hadiah itu.  
"Kau yang landak saja. Aku yang cewek kucing kayaknya lagi makan creampuff! Kekeke!" Kata Hiruma sambil memberikan hadiah itu.

"Ke, kenapa?" Tanya Mamori.  
"Artinya ini Mamori ini Hiruma." Kata Hiruma sambil menunjuk ke dua boneka itu berurutan.  
"Agar meski kita terpisah sejauh apapun dan meski kita kehilangan ingatan kita sekalipum, kita akan ingat siapa yang kita cintai." Sambung Mamori sambil terenyum.  
"Pintar juga kata-katamu." Komentar Hiruma sambil meringis.  
"Ternyata setan sepertimu bisa romantic juga.." Kata Mamori sambil memandangi gantungan yang ada di tanganya.  
"Ayo kuantar kau pulang." Ajak Hiruma sambil menggandeng tangan Mamori.

-Skip perjalanan. Sekarang sudah kira-kira 20m ke rumah Mamori-

Tiba-tiba dalam kegelapan malam, datanglah seorang pemuda berambut merah senada dengan matanya yang memakai kaca mata ungu. Dialah Akaba Hayato, Ace Dari team Bando Spiders .

"Ah, Youichi Hiruma dan Mamori Anezaki rupanya. Selamat malam." Sapanya sopan pada Sang Queen dan Sang King.  
"Se, selamat , malam Akaba-kun." Balas Mamori terbata-bata karena mengingat kejadian tadi siang.  
"Hn. Mau apa kau?" Tanya Hiruma kasar melihat keadaan Mamori yang aneh.  
"Ah, aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan mampir ke rumah Anezaki-san saja kok. Dan ternyata aku bertemu dengan orang yang sedari tadi ingin kutemui, benarkan, Anezaki-san?"  
"A, apa maksudmu Akaba-kun?" Tanya Mamori pura-pura tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba Akaba membungkukan badan utuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Mamori.  
"Aku tahu kalau lusa kita akan menikah. Meski kau tidak mau, aku akan memaksa dengan cara apapun agar kau menjadi milikku, Mamori." Bisiknya. Raut wajah Mamori menjadi tegang karena ucapan Akaba barusan.  
"A, aku tahu itu." balasnya.  
"Oke! Aku duluan. Aku ada urusan lain dengan orang tuaku. Bye." Pamit Akaba sambil melambaikan tangan. Hiruma menatap Mamori dalam-dalam jauh kedalam mata Safirnya.  
"Apa yang ia katakan padamu?" Tanyanya dingin.  
"Ma, maaf Hiruma-kun. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Percayalah. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Maaf ya, Hiruma-kun. Aku benra-benar minta ma-" Ucapan Mamori terpotong oleh kecupan lembut di bibir gadis itu. ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba Hiruma melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya.  
"Hi, hiruma-kun?" Panggil Mamori. Hiruma menunduk atau lebih tepatnya sedikit membungkuk dan memegang kedua bahu Mamori.  
"Jika memang kau tidak ingin cerita tidak apa-apa. tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus bisa memastikan padaku bahwa kau baik-baik saja." Kata Hiruma sambil terus menunduk tanda kalau ia sangat cemas akan hubungan kekasihnya dan Sang Ace bermata merah.  
"Aku mengerti, Hiruma-kun. Karena itu aku pasti baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkanmu." Kata Mamori sambil memeluk Hiruma lamaaa sekali. Sampe Author aja bisa bikin Mie sambil ngupil. *Di bejeg-bejeg Reader coz dah ngganggu adegan Romantis*.  
"AKu puang dulu ya! Jaa~ne!" Pamit Mamori sambil berlari kecil menuju rumahnya. Dan tak lupa meninggalkan kecupan di pipi Hiruma.  
"Jaa-ne." balas Hiruma sambil melambaikan tangannya. Padahal dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia memiliki perasaan yang sangat berat karena melepaskan tangannya. Seolah tak dapat bertemu kembali.

-Di dalam Rumah-

"Aku pulang~" Sahut Mamori. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumahnya. Mamori yang khawatir segera berlari menuju ruang tamunya dan menemukan Ibunya yang menangis.  
"Ka, Kaa-san? Ada apa?" Tanya Mamori panic. Ibunya hanya memeluk Mamori dan terisak.  
"Kamu harus menerima tawaran Akaba. Maaf Mamori, kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain memaksamu." Kata Ayah Mamori denga berat hati.  
"A, apa maksud Ayah?" Tanya Mamori dengan perasaan yang kuar biasa takut.  
"Tadi Akaba datang. Tepat 5 manit sebelum kau datang. Aku yakin kalian pasti bertemu. Lalu ia berkata bahwa.. Ichiru, kakakmu telah berada dalam genggamanya. Jika ingin dia lepas, Mamori. kamu harus menikah dengannya." Kata Ayah tegas namun penuh dengan kepedihan. Air mata Mamori jatuh sedikit demi sedikit. Kakak perempuan kesayangannya yang kini tengah menuntut ilmu di sebuah universitas di Italia telah di rampas dari tangannya. Mamori mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

'Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Kakak, Akaba? Kenapa demi semua ini kau sampai menculik dan merampas semua milikku? Kebahagiaanku, Keluargaku, bahkan masa depanku-pun harus ku berikan padamu? Ya Kami-sama.. apakah aku bisa bertahan dalam menghadapi semua ini?' batin Mamori sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ia menangis sejadinya. Ia menumpahkan segala amarahnya pada bantal yang ada di pelukannya. Ia menangis tanpa peduli ada yang mendengarnya. Dan malaikat yang tanpa dosa itu terlelap dalam tidurnya berharap bisa lari dari kenyataan ini. kenyataan betapa kejamnya seorang Hayato Akaba pada kehidupannya.  
"Seandainya sejak awal Ayah tidak bekerja pada perusahaanya, Tidak. Yang benar, seandainnyya saja aku tak pernah di lahirkan. Ayah dan Ibu pasti tidak akan menderita…" gumamnya lirih dalam mimpinya…

RiikuAya: Fuh! Selesai dalam waktu 2 jam! Cukup mengejutkan!  
Shino : yak, Rekor baru. 2 jam 20 menit 6 detik.  
RiikuAya : Iya-iya. Kau memang memiliki pengamatan waktu yang cukup mengejtukan. Aku tahu itu kok =,=  
Shino : Lho, para Readers kan nggak tahu..  
RiikuAya : Apaan kamu Cuma numpang eksis aja kok di sini..  
Shino : WOW! Portugal bakal menang telak nih!  
RiikuAya : Lho, pendukung Portugal ya?  
Shino : Ng? Bukan. Aku Cuma mihak yang menang aja kok!  
RiikuAya : Wah nggak nasionalisme sama yang didukung! =_=  
Shino : gile menang 7-0 melebihi Jerman! Kamu njagoin sapa eh?  
RiikuAya : Jerman mah Belanda. Udah-udah di sini malah ngebahas Bola lagi! Udah deh!  
Shino : Iya-iya Corry!  
Riiku & Shino : Jangan lupa reveiew-nya di tunggu! Jaa~ne! *Ngibrit berllibur ke Hawaii*


	8. Chapter 8: Truth, Plan, and Friends

RiikuAyaKaitani Production

Presented : Mamori's boyfriend chapter 8

Eyeshield 21©Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Ciaossu! Fuh! Aku tak mengira Fic ini bakal lanjut ke Chapter 8! Kaget aku! *Lebay*. Yosh, demi melunasi hutang Update yang menumpuk, aku langsung membuat chapter 8 setelah Chapter 7 selesai! Yosh! Selamat menikamti Fic ini! Jangan lupa untuk Reviewnya ya~ *Puppy eye jutsu*.

Previous on Mamori's Boyfriend

'_Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Kakak, Akaba? Kenapa demi semua ini kau sampai menculik dan merampas semua milikku? Kebahagiaanku, Keluargaku, bahkan masa depanku-pun harus ku berikan padamu? Ya Kami-sama.. apakah aku bisa bertahan dalam menghadapi semua ini?' batin Mamori sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ia menangis sejadinya. Ia menumpahkan segala amarahnya pada bantal yang ada di pelukannya. Ia menangis tanpa peduli ada yang mendengarnya. Dan malaikat yang tanpa dosa itu terlelap dalam tidurnya berharap bisa lari dari kenyataan ini. kenyataan betapa kejamnya seorang Hayato Akaba pada kehidupannya.  
"Seandainya sejak awal Ayah tidak bekerja pada perusahaanya, Tidak. Yang benar, seandainnyya saja aku tak pernah di lahirkan. Ayah dan Ibu pasti tidak akan menderita…" gumamnya lirih dalam mimpinya…_

Mamori bangun tengah malam karena merasakan sembab di matanya ia melihat layar HP-nya.  
'jam 00.09. Aku yakin dia sudah tidur. Baiklah ini keputusan terakhirku. Maafkan aku Kami-sama, maafkan aku Hiruma-kun..' Batin Mamori. Mamori mengetikan sesuatu pada HP-nya.

_Hiruma-kun, maksudku Youichi. Maafkan aku karena aku meuliskan dan mengirimkan pesan ini padamu. Aku tahu kau pasti akan sangat marah padaku. Youichi. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan alasannya. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Bahwa sesungguhnya aku mencintaimu. Namun aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya…. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku…._

_Mamori A._

_Send/Cancel_

_Send_

"_Apa maskudmu? AKu tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini?"_ Tanya Hiruma.  
"Maaf Youichi. Maaf. Aku tidak bisa bicara le-"  
_"Apa yang Mata merah sialan itu katakana padamu?" _

"Aku tidak bisa bicara lebih dari ini. Maaf. Maaf. Sayonara." Mamoripun menutup telepon dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal. Tak lupa di matikannya HP-nya agar siapapun tidak mengganggunya. Dan malaikat ini kembali ke alam mimpinya.

Keesokan harinya. Mamori berangkat sekolah tanpa pamit pada Ayah dan Ibunya yang masih terlelap.

"Ini hari terakhirku ya.."Gumamnya sambil menutup pintu rumahnya. Dengan gontai ia berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

"Ohayou, Mamo-neechan!" Sapa Sena.  
"Ohayou Sena." Balas Mamori datar.  
"Mamo-neeChan kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Sena.  
"Nggak kok! Tenang saja! Aku Cuma kurang tidur." Kata Mamori sambli tersenyum di paksakkan.  
"Benar nih?" Kata Sena tidak yakin.  
"Iya! Sudah ya Sena, aku ke kelas dulu!" Pamit Mamori dan segera berlari ke kelasnya.  
"Sena, Mamo-nee kenapa?" Tanya Suzuna.  
"Su, Suzuna? Kamu nggak sekolah?"  
"Aku kan sudha bilang sekolahku lagi di renovasi!"  
"Oh iya lupa!"  
"Lalu?"  
"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sejak tadi pagi kulihat Mamo-neeChan lesu sekali." Kata Sena.  
"Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan You-nii?" Tanya Suzuna.  
"Ada apa panggil-panggil namaku, Cheer sialan?" Tanya Hiruma yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Suzuna.  
"Ah ini soal Mamo-nee. Dia entah kenapa sejak tadi pagi tidak bersemangat." Jawab Suzuna.  
"Dengar. Kemarin malam ia memutuskan hubungan dengnaku.." kata Hiruma sambil berjalan melewati Suzuna.  
"Eh?"  
"Sudah, kalian tidak usah ikut campur." Kata Hiruma sambil melambaikan tangan.  
"Hi, Hiruma-san! Kami tidak akan pernah membiarkan Mamo-neeChan sedih apapun alasnnya! Dan kami tidak ingin Hiruma-san dan Mamo-neeChan berakhir seperti ini! Karena Mamo-neeChan dan Hiruma-san adalah orang yang berharga buat kami!" Teriak Sena dengan lantangnya. Hiruma kaget dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut adik kelasnya itu.  
"Kau yakin dengan perkataanmu itu?" Tanya Hiruma tanpa menoleh.  
"Aku sangat yakin." Jawab Sena dengan jantannya sampai membuat Suzuna sukses memerah.  
"Kekekekeke! Bagus! temui aku saat istirahat di Club House." Kata Hiruma.

-Di kelas Mamori-

"Mamo, kok lesu?" Tanya Ako.  
"Ah, aku baik-baik saja kok." Kata Mamori.  
"Yakin?" Tanya Sara.  
"Iya." Jawab Mamori sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.  
"kalau kamu ada masalah ceritalah pada kami. Ingat, kami ini sahabatmu!" Kata Ako.  
"Arigatou Ako, Sara! Tapi aku baik-baik saja kok! Yakin!" Kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.  
"Oke." Balas Sara dan Ako sambil tersenyum. Sejak pelajaran pertama sepasang mata emerald milik Hiruma Youichi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mantan kekasihnya yang aneh. Mamori yang selalu duduk tegak kini selalu terlihat membungkuk atau menopangkan dagunya. Seolah tidak ingin menerima apapun dari dunia luar.

-Waktu Istirahat-

"Kau datang juga, cebol sialan, Cheer sialan." Sapa (?) Hiruma.  
"Ada perlu apa dengan kami?" Tanya Suzuna.  
"Well, kurasa ini bakal terdengar polos buat kalian. Tapi sebenarnya kau ingin semacam konsultasi dengan kalian terutama dengan Cheer sialan." Kata Hiruma  
"Curhat maksud You-nii?" Tanya Suzuna tepat sasaran.  
"Tch, jangan keras-keras ngomongnya. Ini juga masalah Mamori." Kata Hiruma.  
"O, oke kami mengerti. Silahkan Hiruma-san bicara sepuasnya. Aku bolos saja!" Kata Sena sopan.  
"Gampang biar nanti aku yang 'mengizinkan' pada sensei mu." Kata Hiruma.  
"Te, terima kasih, Hiruma-san" Kata Sena. Dan Hiruma-pun menceritakan semua kejadian dan kelakuan aneh Mamori. Mulai sejak siang saat ia kencan mendadak, malam mereka bertemu Akaba, sampai pada akhirnya putusnya hubungan mereka.  
"Hm~ menurutku aneh juga jika Akaba ada di sekitar rumah Mamo-nee saat malam begitu. Apa lagi setelah itu Mamo-nee memutuskan You-nii." Komentar Suzuna.  
"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Akaba-san juga membisikkan sesuatu yang bahkan Mamo-neeChan tidak ingin Hiruma-san tahu." Timpal Sena.  
"Menurutmu apa itu?" Tanya Hiruma.  
"Menurutku itu tentang sebuah ikatan khusus antara Akaba dengan keluarga Mamo-nee." Jawab Suzuna.  
"Tu, tunggu dulu! Aku pernah dengar dari Ayah kalau Ayah Mamo-neeChan bekerja di perusahaan Hattori! Kayaknya aku pernah dengar nama itu deh." Kata Sena.  
"Mungkin ada hubungannya!" Seru Suzuna. Hiruma segera membuka laptop-nya dan mengetikkan seuatu.  
"Hn. Hattori corporation. Pemimpinnya bernama- Hn?" Hiruma memekik tajam saking kagetnya.  
"A, ada apa You-nii?" Tanya Suzuna penasaran.  
"pemimpinnya dalah Hattori Hayato. Memiliki seorang putra bernama Hayato Akaba." Jawab Hiruma pelan.  
"La, lau apa hubungannya dengan Mamo-nee?" Tanay Suzuna panic.  
"Di sini tertulis pada jurnal-nya. Bahwa Hayato Akaba telah memilih seorang calon istri sindah dan semulia-" kata-kata Hiruma terputus.  
"semulia apa?" Tanya Sena dan Suzuna yang tegang.  
"Semulia Batu Safire." Sambung Hiruma. Suzuna dan Sena terbelalak kaget.  
"A, apakah itu artinya-"  
"Mamo-nee?"  
"Aku juga tidak tahu. Cheer sialan, Cebol sialan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Hiruma sambil menundukan kepalanya.  
"Tu, tunggu dulu Hiruma-san, kita tidak tahu kapan pernikahannya akan di lakukan kan?" Tanya Sena. Hiruma tersentak dan mulai mengetikan sesuatu di laptopnya.  
"DAMN IT!" Maki Hiruma.  
"Hi, Hiruma-san?"  
"Suzuna menghampiri Hiruma dan membelalak tidak percaya. Gadis bermata biru itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.  
"A, ada apa?" Tanya Sena panic dan segera berlari ke sisi Hiruma.  
"I, ini bohong kan?" Tanya Suzuna.  
"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi… Ma, Mamo-nee-" Sena berkata seolah ia tengah melihat hal yang membuatnya melihat neraka.  
"MENIKAH BESOK?" pekik keduanya. Hiruma hanya diam dan membisu sementara Sena dan Suzuna terus menganga-kan mulutnya.  
"Aku harus bagaimana ini? Apakah harus kuhentikan atau kubiarkan?" Tanya Hiruma entah pada siapa.  
"masalahnya bukan pada keduanya. Melainkan apakah dia akan bahagia bila bersamanya?" Kata Sebuah suara. Ketiga mahluk*^_^* itu menoleh pada arah sumber suara.  
"Mu, Musashi-san!" Pekik Sena,.  
"Jadi kau mendengar semuanya kakek sialan?" Tanya Hiruma.  
"Sayangnya bukan hanya aku." Jawab Musashi sambil menunjuk Kurita, Yukimitsu dan semua anggota devil bats lainnya.  
"Aku tidak yakin Mamori-san akan bahagia." Kata Jumonji mantap.  
"Aku juga setuju dengna Jumonji." Sambung Togano.  
"aku juga tidak terima!" Kata Kuroki.  
"Kalau aku melihat Mamori dengan Hiruma-san aku bisa melihatnya bahagia! Tapi dengan Akab, SEPRTINYA TIDAK MAX!" Seru Monta.  
"Ka, kami akan mebantu!" timpal Kurita dan Yukimitsu.  
"FUGO!"  
"Artinya kamu tidak sendirian!" Kata Kurita.  
"Ahahahaha! Mari kita selamatkan sang PUTRI!" Seru Taki.  
"A, anak-anak sialan. Kekekekekekeke!" Hiruma tertawa mengeluarkan air mata terharu…

RiikuAya : akhirnya maen Update kilat juga~  
Shino : Hebat hebath! Selamat!  
RiikuAya : mari kita rayakan karena fic ini bisa menembus chapter 8!  
Shino : Ayo~ Review-nya! *Bersama Rii-ku nari hula hop*


	9. Chapter 9: The Way to love

RiikuAyaKaitani Production

Presented : Mamori's boyfriend chapter 9

Eyeshield 21©Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Minna-san~ maaf! Wuih gila setelah di baca lagi ternyata Chapter 8 banyak sekali kesalahannya! _ Fuh! Apa lagi Hiruma makin OOC sajjja~ Gomen ne! Rii benar-benar minta maaf ya~ Kali ini Rii akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya supaya Hiruma ngga OOC deh~ Sumimasennnn~

Previous On Mamori's Boyfriend

"_Jadi kau mendengar semuanya kakek sialan?" Tanya Hiruma.  
"Sayangnya bukan hanya aku." Jawab Musashi sambil menunjuk Kurita, Yukimitsu dan semua anggota devil bats lainnya.  
"Aku tidak yakin Mamori-san akan bahagia." Kata Jumonji mantap.  
"Aku juga setuju dengna Jumonji." Sambung Togano.  
"aku juga tidak terima!" Kata Kuroki.  
"Kalau aku melihat Mamori dengan Hiruma-san aku bisa melihatnya bahagia! Tapi dengan Akaba, SEPRTINYA TIDAK MAX!" Seru Monta.  
"Ka, kami akan mebantu!" timpal Kurita dan Yukimitsu.  
"FUGO!"  
"Artinya kamu tidak sendirian!" Kata Kurita.  
"Ahahahaha! Mari kita selamatkan sang PUTRI!" Seru Taki.  
"A, anak-anak sialan. Kekekekekekeke!" Hiruma tertawa mengeluarkan air mata terharu… _

__

Mamori's POV

Aku… Sangat ingin lari dari kenyataan ini. Bagaimana caranya agar Kakak selamat namun aku juga bahagia. Hiruma-kun. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat marah padaku. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Aku yang seharusnya melewati masa remajaku dengan senang malah harus menjadi Istri orang. Kenapa aku harus memiliki jalan yang berbeda dari kebanyakan bahkan semua orang? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku besok. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin mencari tahu. Aku hanya bisa pasrah pada apa yang Tuhan kehendaki. Kutatap awan kelabu yang siap menghujani kota Deimon. Aku yakin hari ini pasti latihan di tiadakan. Aku bersyukur pada hujan. Karena hujan aku bisa bertemu dengan Hiruma-kun. Bell tanda pelajaran usai telah berdering. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat agar aku bisa cepat-cepat sampai di rumah.

"Mamo, pulangnya cepat sekali." Kata Ibuku ketika aku sampai di rumah.  
"Ah, iya. Karena hujan Hiruma tidak mengadakan latihan." Jawabku singkat. Aku bukannya marah atau kesal pada orang tuaku. Hanya saja.. Aku tidak ingin bicara dengan mereka dulu. Entah kenapa aku ingin sendirian.

Setelah sampai di kamar ku rebahkan diriku yang kelelahan akkibat gilanya dunia. Kuptuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu dari I-pod putihku. Kuraih benda putih itu dari laciku. Lagu pertama entah kenapa sangat pas dengan apa yang kurasakan.

_Perih hati menahan dusta  
Di atas Perih ini aku sendiri  
Selalu sendiri_

_Serpihan hati ini ku peluk erat  
Akan kubawa sampai kumati  
memendam rasa ini sendirian_

_Ku tak tahu mengapa aku tak bisa  
melupakanmu_

End Of Mamori's POV

Awan kembali meneteskan bebannya. Membasahi setiap insane yang ada di bawahnya. Angin menari dengan ganasnya mengiri setiap jatuhnya tetes air yang jatuh ke bumi. Sepasukan setan yang tengah berkumpul di pimpin seorang Komandan neraka yang siap mengambil kembali harta mereka

"Jadi, bagaimana rencananya?" Tanya Musashi.  
"Kekekekekeke! Tentu saja dalam waktu102 jam kita harus memperoleh data sebanyak-banyaknya. Jangan membuang waktu lagi! Kakek sialan, Cebol sialan, Monyet sialan, dan 3 bersaudara sialan! Kalian cari dan ikuti Mata merah sialan!" Kata (Baca: perintah) Hiruma.  
"HAIIK!" Jawab yang di suruh dan segera meninggalkan menara pusat alias markas DDB.  
"Cheer sialan! Kamu coba ngomong ke manager sialan! Di apain aja kamu sama dia!"  
"Yah! Masa sendirian!" Protes Suzuna tanpa takut.  
"Hehh? Malah lebih baik sendirian tahu! Udah sana pergi!" Perintah Hiruma. Yang di suruh Cuma menggembungkan pipi dan pergi.  
"Botak kinclong sialan, Gendut sialan, dan sisanya ikut aku memata-matai Hattori Company!"

Dan seluruh anggot DDB bekerja sama demi kelangsung hidup seorang malaikat *Lebay*. Sena, Monta, dan 3 bersaudara menemukan Akaba yang sedang makan siang di sebuah café yang tidak jauh daro rumah Mamori. Suzuna sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Mamori, dan Hiruma dkk sedang asyik menyamar.

-Di Rumah Mamori-

'Ting Tong!'  
"Ya sebentar." Kata Mamori sambil tureun lantai bawah.  
"Suzuna." Sambungnya setelah melihat sesosok anak permepuan ber skate.  
"Mamo-nee! Aku sangat cemas padamu! Apa yang terjadi? Tolong ceritakan padaku ya plisss!" Rayu Suzuna. Mamori yang memang membutuhkan seorng pendengar langsung meniyakan tanpa curiga bahwa Suzuna adalah agen rahasia Hiruma.  
"Iya. Ayo masuk. Kebetulan aku sedang butuh teman curhat." Kata Mamori sambil mengajak Suzuna ke kekamarnya. Mamori mencurahkan semua kesedihan, le gundahan, dan menceritakan tentang kakaknya.  
"Aku mengerti ternyata seperti itu masalahnya. Berarti Mamo-nee tidak bahagia ya dengan Akabann!" Komentar Suzuna.  
"Mungkin seperti itu. hiks. Aku sebenranya sangat mencintai Hiruma seperti apapun dia." Kata Mamori sambil sesekali terisak.  
"Mamori ingin ku temani sampai malam nanti?" Tawar Suzuna.  
"Tidak terima kasih. Jika kua ingin pulang sekarang pulanglah. Aku tidak ingin menahanmu." Kata Mamori sambil menggeleng.  
"Oke kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya. Tapi, apa Mamo-nee yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanya SUzuna.  
"Iya aku sudah baikan kok!" jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum senyum ikhlas tanpa terpaksa.  
"Syukurlah! Oke. Aku pulang dulu ya." Pamit Suzuna.

-Di Posisi Sena dkk-

"Sepertinya Akaba-san benar-benar menikmati kopinya." Komentar Sena.  
"Ya! Tentu saja! Dia seperti tidak merasa berdosa setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Mamoro-chan!" Timpal Monta.  
"Ssst! Jangan berteriak!" kata Musashi sambil terus memperhatikan san Ace bermata merah tersebut.  
"Oh! Dia pergi!" Sahut Jumonji.  
"Bagaimana? Apa kita ikuti?" Tanya Kuroki.  
"ya. Jangan sampai ketahuan!" Jawab Musashi. Dan Tim 1 pun melanjtkan aksi mereka.

-Di Hattori Company-

Dengan cepat Hiruma memproses kamera keamanan sedemikian rupa agar mereka bisa menyelinap masuk.  
"Hiruma, untuk apa kita menyelinap masuk?" Tanya Kurita.  
"Pertanyaan yang bagus gendut sialan. Jawabannya gampang. Aku dan botak sialan masuk dan memasang beberapa penyadap, pelacak dan kamera khusus di beberapa tempat yang 'sangat' penting. Kekekekekekeke" Jawab Hiruma. Yang minta jawabanpun hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan~. Seluruh anggota team melaksanakan apa yang sang komandan katakan. Bekerja sama untuk menyelamatkan Tuan Putri dari tangan sang Raja Jahat. *Padahal Hiruma sendiri si Raja Setan^_^V*

19.00 Pm Deimon Club house

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Hiruma sambil mengumpulkan data-data yang ia dapatkan.  
"Haiik! Selain di paksa, Kakak Mamo-nee di culik!" Lapor Suzuna.  
"Tidka ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari Akaba." Kata Musashi.  
"Hn. Jadi begitu. Kalau dia serius maka aku juga bakal seius. KEKEKEKEKEKE!" Hiruma terkekeh mengerikan. Yang lain hanya bisa merinding melihat kelakuan si kucing garong *Di Bomb Hiru* eh salah! Kelakuan kapten mereka.  
"Bubar. Silahkan istirahat! Jam 2 pagi nanti berkumpul disini atau mati!" Kata Hiruma. Setelah semua anggota Devil bat keluar, Hiruma menghentikan langkah sang Cheer.  
"Oi Cheer sialan" Panggil Hiruma.  
"nee? Ada apa You-nii?" Tanya Suzuna.  
"Kirim lagu ini lewat E-mail ke Manager sialan." Kata Hiruma sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas. Suzuna menerimanya dan memandanginya sebentar. Ia menggeleng pelan.  
"Tidak. Aku yakin, Mamo-nee pasti lebih ingin Youi-nii yang mengirimkannya. Aku tahu itu." Kata Suzuna sambil menyerahkan kembali kertas itu.  
"Kau yakin dia tidak akan marah padaku?" Tanya Hiruma.  
"Un! Aku sangat yakin! Karena dalam lubuk hati Mamo-nee yang paliiinggg dalam Mamo-nee menyayangi You-nii! Sudah ya! Aku mau pulang! Berjuanglah!" Kata Suzuna sambil berjalan pulan. Hiruma memandangi kertas itu dan masuk ke Club House.

21.00 pm Mamori's House

Hp Mamori bergetar pelan. Si gadis bermata biru itu meraih HP-nya.

From: Suzuna-chan

_Mamo-nee! Aku tadi mengirim E-mail ke alamat E-mail Mamo-nee! Buka ya cepetan! _

Kening Mamori berkerut melihat SMS janggal.  
'Sepenting itukah E-mail-nya?' batin Mamori. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju meja belajarnya. Dengan tidak sabar ia membuka laptop dan memasukkan password-nya.

_You Got 2 E-mail_ Mamori menekan tulisan berwarna ungu tua itu

From: Akuma_Leader  
From: Little_Devil_Cheer

"Hah? Dari Hiruma-kun?" Tanya Mamori pada dirinya sendiri.

From : Akuma_Leader

_Manger sialan, Download link ini dan dengarkan baik-baik! Dan Bersiaplah! KEKEKEKEKEKEEE!_

_._

'Bersiaplah? Apa maksudnya sih?' Iseng-iseng dan penasaran ia mengklik link itu.

_Download now?_

_Yes/Cancel_

_YES_

Sambil menunggu ia membuka E-mail dari Suzuna.

From: Little_Devil_Cheer

_Yaaa! Mamo-nee~ Bersiap-siap untuik besok ya! Tenang saja! Mamo-nee nggak akan menyesal! Yakin deh! Babay!_

_(^^_^^V) =3=  
_

"APAAN SIH NIH ANAKK?" Pekik Mamori heran. Dan tanpa terasa File yang di Download-nya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah lagu yang Mamori belum pernah dengar. Bagi Hiruma hanya untuk Mamori dia memberitahukan lagu itu. ia membuka File itu dan mendengarkan segala bait dan kata pada tiap nadanya.

_love you hajimete atta no wa mushaburi no ame datta ne  
kimi wa ame no naka de mou wakaru naiteita_

love you sabishii kokoro wa kitsusou ugoki wa attate  
Boku wa kimi no ichibyou boku o ki ni shiteiru yo

Kimi ga namida o nagasu kanashimi wa wakura kara  
Boku wa soba ni itain da kimi no namida o subete uketomeru

kimi nokoto mamoru yo boku wa kimi wo kurushi meru subete nokotokara  
hokani nanimodekinakunattemo bokuwa kamawanai

kanpeki niwa dekina ikeredo demo zettai kun wo shiawase nisuruyo  
bokuwa chikau yodonna toki demo kimi wo mamoru kara

love you hajimete kii ta kotoba wa naka naidedattane  
kimi wa boku nisou itsutte irukuseni nai teita

love you umaku warae nai jibunjishin wo kimi wa seme tatte  
bokuwa kimi no ichibyou gotowo itoshi teiruyo

arashi no naka wo kimi wo sagashi ni itta toki  
doshaburi nonaka tatazumu kimi wo mite mamora nakyatte kime taunda

kimi nokoto mamoru yo boku wa kimi wo kurushi meru subete nokotokara  
hokano dareka ni warawa retatte bokuwa kamawanai

kanpeki nihadekinaikamone demo zettai kimi wo egao nisurunda  
bokuwa chikau yodonna toki demo kimi wo mamoru kara

nagareboshi ga nagare rumade kimi no kokyuu woawasete  
negai gotowo inoru kimi wo mamore masuyounito inoru yo

boku no seimei no owari ha kimi nisobaniitehoshii  
saigo no isshun dakeha kondo wa kimi ga boku wo mimamotte okure

kimi nokoto mamoru yo boku wa kimi wo kurushi meru subete nokotokara  
hokani nanimo dekina kunattemo bokuwa kamawanai

kiseki nanka oko senaikedo kimi toirukotoga boku no kiseki dayo  
bokuwa chikau yodonna toki demo kimi wo mamoru kara

_(Sambomaster-Kimi wo Mamotte Kimi wo Aishite)_

Ia terdiam sebentar merenungkan maksud dari lagu itu.  
"Ke, kenapa sih dia memilihkan lagu yang sama dengan keadaanku? Dasar Hiruma bodoh!" Katanya sambil terisak. Sebenarnya ia enggan mendengarkan lagu selanjutnya. Namun karena di kalahkan rasa ingin tahunya, akhirnya ia membuka file itu.

_Iitai koto mo tojikomete  
Umaku yarou toshite mo  
Buutsu no soko no Chewing Gum mitai  
Honto no jibun ha hanarenai_

Zettai mamorubeki mono  
Bukkowashiteku mono  
Sonnano wakari kitta koto

Shout it loud yume no hate made  
Kono mama hashiri tsuzukeru  
Not enough motto hayai supiido de  
Nani mo nakusarenaide  
Mirai e norikomu ze doraibu

Amai kotoba sono ura ni  
Yokubou ga hisonderu  
Shinjitara sou barabara jigsaw  
Kanseizu wo miushinau dakejan?

Kitto subete no mono ha  
Kawatteku kedo  
Kawarenai kimochi mo aru

Shout it loud yume no mukou ni  
Zetsubou ga mattru toshite  
Not enough chanto tashikameru made  
Nanimo yuzuranaide  
Yatara wagamama ni doraibu

Shout it loud yume no mukou ni  
Zetsubou ga mattru toshite  
Not enough chanto tashikameru made  
Nanimo yuzuranaide

Not enough chanto tashikameru made  
Nanimo yuzuranaide  
Yatara wagamama ni doraibu

_(Love Diving-Shout it loud)_

Mamori memaki sendiri dalam hatinya. Jarang sekali kata-kata suci(?) itu mencelos keluar dari batinnya. Mamori tertawa pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tidak sakit. Berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh lebih dari ini.  
"Dasar Bo, doh!" serunya sambil masih menangis. Sekarang ia tahu. Sekarang ia mengerti. Bagaimana cara seorang Hiruma mencintai gadisnya. Namun apa daya. Ia hanya bisa menunggu sampai hari esok datang. Hari esok yang sangat tidak ingin dia jalani. Hari ketika ia akan menjadi istri seorang Akaba.

RiikuAya: Hosh hosh hosh!  
Shino: Kenapa loe?  
RiikuAya: Capek!  
Shino: Yah sebanding sih! 8 halaman!  
RiikuAya: Ya udah cukup dehhh!  
Shino: Iya-iya! Berikutnya masih ada deadline buat fic I hate you but I Love you! Lalu jangan lupa bikin cerita baru buat fandom KHR lalu, lalu, lalu….  
RiikuAya: *Udah siap-siap kabur dari deadline*


	10. Chapter 10: Ending

RiikuAyaKaitani production

Presented: Mamori's Boyfriend Final Chapter

Eyeshield 21©Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Huft! Akhirnya dengan segala perjuangan memeras Ide dari otak, Mamori's Boyfriend tamat juga~ Terima kasih atas kerja samanya selama ini!

Previous on Mamori's Boyfriend

_Mamori memaki sendiri dalam hatinya. Jarang sekali kata-kata suci(?) itu mencelos keluar dari batinnya. Mamori tertawa pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tidak sakit. Berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh lebih dari ini.  
"Dasar Bo, doh!" serunya sambil masih menangis. Sekarang ia tahu. Sekarang ia mengerti. Bagaimana cara seorang Hiruma mencintai gadisnya. Namun apa daya. Ia hanya bisa menunggu sampai hari esok datang. Hari esok yang sangat tidak ingin dia jalani. Hari ketika ia akan menjadi istri seorang Akaba_

Seorang malaikat cantik berbalut baju pengatin yang putih bersih memandangi wajahnya yang terlihat sedih. Normalnya seorang gadis akan tersenyum bahagia bila hari perhikahannya telah datang. Namun bagaimana bisa bahagia bila sang gadis menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai?

'tok tok tok' Maria (Nama Ibunya Mamori baru kepikiran sekarang! ^_^) mengetuk pintu kamar sang Bride.  
"Mamori? Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Maria. Mamori tidak menjawab ia hanya menghela nafas. Maria menyerah dan keluar kamar. Malaikat mata safir itu memandangi sosoknya di dalam dunia kaca. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan. Ia terus berkata pada dirinya bahwa ini adalah sebuah mimpi. Jam dinding menunjukkan waktu 09.00. sudah waktunya Mamori keluar dari kamar itu menuju altar tempat ia akan mengucapkan sumpah Suci yang kotor baginya. Altar suci itu terletak di sebuah Villa megah keluarga Hayato yang lebih tepat di sebut dengan istana. Altar tempat Mamori akan menjadi Istri Akaba di sirami sinar Matahari yang hangat. Tempat suci itu hanya beratapkan langit biru segar yang sejuk. Mamori suka cuaca dan suasana ini namun ia tidak suka dengan situasi ini.

'Anadaikan yang berada di sini adalah Hiruma-kun.' Batinnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

-Di Kubu Setan-

"Kekekekeeke! Kalian mengerti apa rencananya kan?" Tanya Hiruma entah serius atau tidak.  
"TENTU SAJA!" Jawab Anak buahnya kompak. Sang Setan berjalan dengan aura membunuhnya ke dalam sebuah Helikopter. Bak Sang pangeran menunggang naga-nya. Sedangkan para prajurit setianya dengan gagahnya(?) menaiki motor Kawasaki Ninja warna Merah. *Rii mauuuu~*. Rombongan setan itu berangkat menuju tempat penyekapan sang Putri

-Back to Mamori-

Akaba telah selesai mengucapkan sumpah sehidup sematinya. (A/N: Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata-kata~ Soalnya rii-chan ngga tahu tentang upacara pernikahan orang jepang~).

"Anezaki Mamori, bersediakah engkau bersama dengan Hayato Akaba dalam sakit maupun sehat, dan dalam Hidup ataupun mati?" Tanya sang Pendeta. Mamori tersentak.

'Jawaban seperti apa yang harus ku katakan? Jawaban yang membuatku menderita seumur hidupku atau Jawaban yang akan membuat hancur Ayah dan Ibu?' Mamori menimang segala pilihan yang ada. Ia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya bila Hiruma ada di hadapannya. Ia ingin melihat senyumnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"A, aku-" BRUMM! Suara sebuah sepeda motor menggema di altar itu. semua mata tertuju pada motor Kawasaki ninja merah itu. Lalu secara tiba-tiba datanglah prajurit setan yang menunggang Naga merah. Sena dengan kecepatan Cahayanya berlari bagaikan hantu menebar gas putih bagaikan asap pembukaan acara kematian. Monta dengan cekatan mengambil cincin yang ada di tangan Akaba. Musashi segera membuka penyamarannya yang tadinya adalah seorang pendeta yang menyuruh Mamori mengucapkan sumpah suci. Semua Anggota DDB berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melawan para Guard & Security yang di sewa keluarga Hayato.

"Ahahaha! Aku sudah mendapatkan Kakak mademoiselle Mamori!" Kata Taki sambil berputar-putar Mamori tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Taki, 3 bersaudara dan Suzuna yang telah siap dengan motor mereka. Mamori menangkap sesosok bayangan seorang perempuan berambut scarlet bergelombang yang tengah di bonceng oleh Jumonji.  
"Ichi.. Ru-neesan." Panggilnya. Suzuna dan Taki mengankat tangan membentuk tanda jempol mengatakan ia baik-baik saja. Deru helicopter semakin mendekat kearah Mamori.

"YA-HAAA!" Teriak seorang setan *Author di Pacul Hiru* berambut pirang dengan piercing di telinga runcingnya. Mamori sangat kenal teriakan itu, penampilan itu, suara itu.  
"Hi-ruma?" Panggil Mamori. Tiba-tiba Hiruma turun dengan tangga yang telah terulur. Helicopter mundur dan menjauh membiarkan suasana yang ricuh diantara mereka.

"Mau apa kau ke sini dengan hebohnya, Hiruma Youichi?" Tanya Akaba dengan gaya cool-nya.  
"Keh! Jawabannya simple. Karena yang boleh mendampingi hidup Mamori hanya Aku saja. Dengan kata lain. CEWEK INI HANYA BOLEH MENIKAH DENGANKU! YA-HA!" Teriak Hiruma sambil menggendong Mamori ala bridal. Hiruma dengan sukses membawa lari Mamori dari kejaran Akaba. Ayah dan Ibu Mamori hanya bisa Cengo melihat kejadian yang terjadi di depan mata mereka. Mereka saling bertatapan dan kemudian tersenyum. Sepertinya mereka lenih bahagia melihat Mamori di gendong Hiruma *^_^V*. Akaba mendecih penuh dengan kekesalan. Julie yang sedari tadi memperhatikan akhirnya berdiri dan menghampiri AKaba. Ia menepuk bahu Akaba.  
"Biarkanlah Mamori bahagia. Jika kau memang sayang dan cinta padanya, maka biarkanlah ia bahagia." Kata Julie. Akaba menatap gadis di belakangnya.  
"Mau ku hibur?" Tanya Julie.  
"Hah?"  
"Yah, ku hibur dalam arti kutemani makan atau kau boleh curhat ke aku. Bukan yang aneh-aneh kok." Kata Julie.  
"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Akaba. Julie memegang tangan satunya dengan gugup.  
"Err, yah kau tahu. Aku tidak ingin melihat sahabatku tidak bahagia. Baik itu kau atau Mamori-san." Kata Julie. Akba akhirnya mengerti. Bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan cinta sejatinya apabila ia memaksakannya. Akaba tersenyum. Bukan senyum palsu. Melainkan senyum tulusnya. Julie jadi salting. Dan Kotaro mendecih kesal terbakar cemburu.

"Ya ya. Kalau mau pacaran jangan di depan altar! Ntar keturutan kapok lu pada." Komentar Kotaro.  
"Lho, kau cemburu ya?" Tanya Akaba.  
"Ng, nggak kok! SERANGAN AIR LIUR!" Kata Kotaro sambil melancarkan serangannya. Akaba terus menghindar seperti biasanya.  
'Inilah Akaba dan Kotaro yang biasanya.' Batin Julie sambil tersenyum lembut.

-Di Sisi Hirumamo-

Hiruma menurunkan Mamori di sebuah pantai jang cukup jauh dari Villa.  
"A, ap ayang kau lakukan bodoh? Hah hah." Tanya Mamori sambil terengah-engah.  
"Menurutmu?" Tanya Hiruma balik.  
"Ka, kalau ada orang Tanya jangan Tanya balik dong!" Kata Mamori.  
"Kekekeke! Biarin! Lalu kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan apapun soal ini padaku?" Balas Hiruma.  
'DEG!'  
"Ka, karena aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka! Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah keluargaku." Kata Mamori.  
"Melindungimu adalah resiko dan tanggung jawabku bila kau mencintaimu, Mamori." Komentar Hiruma sambil duduk di sebuah batu yang cukup besar.  
"Ka, kalau begitu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" Tanya Mamori dengan nada serius.  
"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan melindungimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku jatuh ke pelukan orang lain." Jawab Hiruma tak kalah seriusnya.  
"Pe, PD banget." Komentar Mamori untuk menutupi acara Blushing ria-nya.  
"Jadi kamu sudah tidak cinta denganku lagi ya?" Tanya Hiruma.  
"Bu, bukan begitu maksudku aku hanya-"  
"Katakanlah." Kata Hiruma memotong kalimat Mamori.  
"Ka, katakan apa?"  
"katakatan dan buktikan kalau kau memang cinta padaku." Jawab Hiruma sambil tersenyum jahil.  
"E, eh? Ogah!" Kata Mamori sambil memlaingkan muka.  
"hoo~ jadi kamu memang tidak mencintaiku ya~" Goda Hiruma.  
"Bu, bukannya begitu!"  
"Kalau begitu katakan dan buktikan!"  
"Ukh! Wa, watashi wa anata o Aishite imasu!" teriak Mamori saking malunya. Hiruma terkekeh.  
"Lalu?" Tanya Hiruma menuntut kelanjutan. Mamori berpikir tentang 'Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa ia cinta pada Hiruma?'. Mendapatkan sebuah Ide Mamori maju selangkah lebih dekat ke Hiruma. Dengan cepat ia meriah pipi Hiruma dan menciumnya. Ciuman singkat namun meyakinkan.  
"A, ap aitu belum cukup?" Tanya Mamori dengn muka memerah. Hiruma yang awalnya kaget tiba-tiba menunjukkan tawa jahilnya.  
"kekekeke! Aku memang suka wajahmu yang seperti ini!" Serunya sambil tertawa.  
"A, appaan sih! Udah deh! Sekarang apa maksudmu mengirim link itu?"  
"Ngapain aku jawab?" Tanya Hiruma balik.  
"Harus! Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kau dengar dan aku sudah melakukan apa yang kamu inginkan." Jawab Mamori.  
"Yah~ berarti tadi ngga Ikhlas ya." Komentar Hiruma.  
"I, Ikhlas kok! Sekarang giliranmu!" Balas Mamori. Hiruna menghela nafas melihat kelakuan ceweknya itu.  
"Baiklah. Link pertama judulnya?" Tanya Hiruma.  
"Kimi wo mamotte kimi wo Aishite." Jawab Mamori.  
"Bahasa Indonesia-in! Ntar reader ada yang ngga negrti!" Kata Hiruma sok peduli *Author di bejeg2 Hiru & Readers*.  
"Aku mencintaimu, aku melindungimu."  
"Jika kau mencintaimu aku harus bisa bertanggung jawab untuk melindungimu." Kata Hiruma.  
"kalau Lagu ke-2?" Tanya Mamori. Suasana menjadi tegang karena 2 mahluk beda jenis sama spesies tersebeut beridam diri. Membungkam mmulut masing-masing. Pandangan Hiruma tampak serius.

1 ment

2 menit

3 menit

"CUMA ISENG." Jawab Hiruma akhirnya yang sukses membuat Mamori ngamuk-ngamuk.  
"udah bikin orang kaget, khawatir, penasaran dan tegang! Eh ternyata jawabannya Cuma iseng?"  
"kekekeke! Bo'onk! Aku Cuma ingin kamu mengetakan kehendakmu. Berteriak kepada semuanya tentang apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan semua masalah dan pikiran yang mengganjal Otakmu kepadaku. Hanya itu." Kata Hiruma dengan cengiran khasnya.  
'Lagi-lagi. Tawa itu, senyum itu. semua yang ada padamu-lah yang kuinginkan.' Batin Mamori.  
"Kau bertindak gegabah! Bagaimana dengan-"  
"Aku sudah tahu seluk-beluknya. No problem. Utang lunas, Kakak selamat." Kata Hiruma sambil menghitumg dengan jari-jarinya.  
"Da, darimana kau tahu- SUZUNA!" Pekik Mamori dengan muka merah.  
"Se, seharusnya aku tdia cerita padanya!" Kata Mamori lagi.  
"Kalau kau tidak cerita padanya kau bakal jadi istri mata merash sialan itu." Kata Hiruma.  
"I, iya juga sih."  
"Tapi cantik juga." Komentar Hiruma.  
"E, eh? A, apanya?" Tanya Mamori.  
"Kau." Jawab Hiruma sambil menunjuk Mamori.  
"A, aku?"  
"Ya. Kau cantik juga kalau pakai Bride Dresses itu." Kata Hiruma.  
"o, oh ya?"  
"Mirip."  
"Mi, mirip?" Ulang Mamori.  
"Mirip Kuda mau kawin! ! KEKEKEKEKEKKEKE!" Kata Hiruma sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mamori memukul-mukul kecil lengan Hiruma.  
"Serius. Kamu cantik kok." Kata Hiruma menyerah.  
"Ma, makasih."  
"Lebih cantik dan lebih pantas lagi kalau aku yang mendampingimu."  
"Bi, bisa saja kau!" Kata Mamori malu-malu.  
"Sudahlah~ jangan malu-malu, Kucing." kata Hiruma.  
"E, enak saja! Aku bukan kucing tahu!"  
"Kamu tetap anak kucing kesayanganku kok! Tenangsaja! Kekekekekeke!"  
"Ukh~ HIRUMAAAAA!"

-The Endang-

RiikuAya: Horee~ akhirnya tamat juga!  
Shino: iya! Tapi endingnya agak ngga masuk akal. Alias GAJE  
RiikuAya: *terpuruk*Hiks hiks. Iya aku tahu kok~ tolong jangan di tentakankan pada kata-kata GAJE!  
Shino: Yah tapi, selamat-selamat! *Bawa-bawa botol, fanta gede*  
RiikuAya: Kok Fanta?  
Shino: Lu mau minum Bir apa?  
RiikuAya: ah~ sayakan belum cukup umur!  
Shino: ya sudah ngga usah protes.  
RiikuAya: Shino-chan! Ini Gajimu selam adi Mamori's boyfriend!  
Shino: Oh! I lophe u Riii~ *Meluk-meluk Rii*  
RiikuAya: jadi inget temen reader-ku deh~  
Shino: untk selanjutnya aku mau cuti! Ku serahkan pad aanak didiku! Leave dulu! BABAYY~~ *Ngibrit ke Jepang*  
RiikuAya: Yosh~ Sankyuu untuk review yang berguna selama ini~ review untuk fic berikutnya dan fic ini masih di tunggu dan sangat membangun lho! Babay~


End file.
